


Omega of Mine

by DemonicOrchidee



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Alpha!Brad, Alpha!Mike, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Cheating, First Love, First Time, Infidelity, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, omega!Chester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicOrchidee/pseuds/DemonicOrchidee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Brad are best friends and Alphas. After summer break there´s this new classmate. Chester Bennington, an Omega. Omega´s are rare and valuable but also have the lowermost status in the world´s society. Michael and Brad are falling for Chester and protect him from school´s bully´s and other dangers. But who is the one Chester wants to spend his life with? And is Michael´s and Brad´s friendship stable enough?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh Omega of mine...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

,,Come on Mike!! Faster!’’, Brad screamed over the football field, his brown floppy afro hair waving in the warm summer wind.

 

Brad smiled proudly when he saw his best friend running towards him. They both trained nearly every day in the summer break for the big game in two months. They would play against the students from West-Hollywood-High. And to say those players were just good would be the biggest understatement of the century. West-Hollywood-High won the last five years in a row. Mike and Brad and the other teammates from Santa-Monica High were more than encouraged to finally win their first cup.

 

So far Brad could tell, Mike and he were getting better from day to day.

 

 Red faced, Mike ran directly into him and crushed the both to the ground. They laughed and played some more when they finally decided to take showers and make themselves ready for heading home. It was as much as necessary for today.

 

,,Tomorrow is our first school day. I bet Talinda will be glued to your ass as soon as she sees you.’’

 

,,Oh please Brad, don´t remind me.’’, Mike slapped his friend on his shoulder. ,,It´s bad enough to see Talinda every day since she moved in the house next to us.’’

 

,,Oh god, this beta girl will never let you go, will she?’’

 

Mike just shook his head, placing his tense body under the warm spray of the water. He relaxed immediately and washed away all remaining of his training day. The dirt and the sweat.

 

,,Talinda is not ugly though.’’, Brad said after some silent minutes.

 

,,Anna is not ugly either.’’, Mike grinned over his shoulder, winking at Brad.

 

Anna was Talinda´s best friend. She was beta as well as Talinda and after Brad since they were kids.

 

,,You have a point.’’

 

The rest of their shower was silent. They walked home together till their ways parted. Brad and Mike hugged and said their good-byes.

 

***

 

,,Michael baby are you awake?’’

 

,,Yes mom!’’, Mike called back, pulling his dark blue jeans over his muscled legs. The last minutes the half Asian stood in front of his mirror, admiring the view in front of his. He was not narcissist but he had to admit that he looked good. Since he joined the football team at his school this spring he trained as much with Brad and the others as possible.

 

He gained muscles and strength. Even his older brother Jason was jealous of him.

 

Michael grabbed his kohl pen, after finishing his outfit, and underlined his dark brown eye and his white eye with black color. His grandfather had a white eye too; it was not uncommon for the Shinoda´s. Some people who didn´t really know him sometimes mistook his white eye for being blind. But that wasn´t true, he could see with both eyes. Perfectly.

 

He hadn´t shaved his face several days and had black stubbles all around his cheeks and chin. All in all he looked like the perfect alpha-male.

 

After eating his breakfast with his mother and Jason, his dad was at work, Michael grabbed his dark brown leather jacket, his keys and walked out to his new car he got for his eighteenth birthday.

 

When he reached his car he heard his brother yelling: ,,You can drive with me Mike!’’

 

Michael didn´t turn, just flipped the finger over his shoulder. As if he would drive with his brother when he had an own car. He was not a baby or a child anymore, not even a boy. He was a man; a man who would drive to school on his own.

 

His school was not far away and so it didn´t take long for him to arrive.

 

He parked his black BMW in the parking lot, directly in front of the large school building. Looking a last time into the small mirror hanging from the ceiling, running his hand through his thick black hair and grinning at his own reflection, he climbed out of his car.

 

With his DC backpack over his shoulder and his smile still on his lips, he walked to the main door of the school. Michael remained some seconds, not knowing whether he should smoke a cigarette before first lesson but decided to wait till first break.

 

,,Hey Mike!!’’, the half Asian heard a female voice behind him. Just as Brad told him yesterday.

 

,,Hey Talinda.’’, he greeted politely but not turning to look at her, blazing his trail through the large crowd of students.

 

,,I didn´t see you much these last weeks. I had hoped we could meet sometimes. Maybe you are free for today? Or tomorrow? Or this week?’’

 

Mike rolled his eyes, not halting in his tracks, Talinda would follow him anyway. So why stopping?

 

It´s not that he didn´t like Talinda. But Talinda wasn´t something he wanted. She was a beta. And a girl.

 

,,Look, can we talk when he have break?’’

 

They always smoked together with Brad and Anna in their school breaks or sometimes after school. Anna wasn´t smoking tough, she was just there to be near Brad. Talinda gave Michael a small ,,Yea okay.’’, before she leaved him alone, the clicking sound of her high heels fading.

 

Michael walked over to his locker to grab his art utensils for his first period. Art was his favorite subject, next to English. When he didn´t play football with his team or hanging out with Brad and other friends, Michael draw or sacrificed his time for his beloved artwork. It was one of his biggest passions.

 

An own art show, an art exhibition or similar, was Mike´s life goal.

 

,,Oh shit…fucking motherfuck…’’, Michael shouted when someone ran into him, tearing him out of his thoughts. Michael was never one with little temperament so it didn´t roused much attention from the other students gathering around in the hall.

 

His books, pencils and paint-brushes were lying on the floor and papers which he didn´t appended in his folders were allotted all around him. ,,Fuck!’’, he cursed again, angry at himself and this stupid kid who ran into him, who was to blame for everything.

 

However when Michael looked up he was greeted by the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen. He had always a thing for dark eyes, but those were ridiculously deep. They were framed in dark long lashes and Michael felt like this boy was hypnotizing him with his beauty. On his forehead…

 

,,Oh god! I-I-I´m so s-sorry!’’, this beautiful being stammered, bowing his head, his eyes no longer locked with Michael´s. The boy let his bag-pack fall and bent down, starting to collect Mike´s papers.

 

Michael felt stupid for cursing at this beautiful creature, mostly because he could tell in a moment that the boy in front of him on his knees was an omega. A small, beautiful, male omega. The sign on his pale forehead wasn´t the sign he himself and other alphas had on their foreheads, nor was it the sign Talinda, Anna and other beta´s carried. Mike sent a short pray to god, thanking him for his luck and bent down as well.

 

,,Hey don´t worry. I´m not mad.’’, he tried to soothe the omega. He had to make sure the omega felt safe and secure.

 

He learned in his alpha classes at school everything about alphas, betas and omegas. Michael never had any interest in alphas or betas except of friendship, he always wished himself an omega as mate, who was submitting to him, who was faithful and loyal and who would carry his baby´s.

 

But omegas were perfect mates for alphas. The problem was there weren´t many of them. Among 10.000 alphas and 100.000 betas were 10 omegas. Omegas were rare, more than rare. In his school didn´t even exist one.

 

Until today…

 

Omegas had also not the same rights as alphas and betas. There were extra homes or care stations for them were they would learn to do all this domestic stuff and things to please their future mate. Michael knew what was going on in those “homes” for omegas, of course not everything in detail but still enough to understand that those valuable creatures had a poor life until they met their mate.

 

,,I´m still so sorry. I-I think I dreamed a little and-and got carried away in my thoughts. I-I…’’

 

,,Like I said, it´s fine.’’, Mike smiled his best and friendliest smile he could put on. He was going to win this omega.

 

,,I´m Mike.’’, the black haired teenager held his hand out, after he and this mysterious little omega were in standing positions again. The smaller boy blushed slightly and placed his hand in Mike´s larger one.

 

,,T-thank you.’’, the boy looked down, again avoiding to make direct eye contact with Mike, which disappointed the teen. ,,I´m Ch-Ch-Chester…’’, he stuttered and pulled his hand back.

 

,,I should go.’’, he mumbled, but before the smaller boy could turn and leave, Michael grabbed the omega lightly (he knew how shy omegas were). Chester looked startled for a moment before he could take his emotions back under control.

 

Omegas were too easy to read.

 

,,What´s your first class? I could walk you? As an apology for screaming at you.’’, Mike stroked Chester´s skinny shoulder in light circles.

 

,,Uhm…’’, Chester looked around nervously, his cheeks tinted in a light shade of pink before he looked up at Mike. Finally his brown eyes meeting Michael´s. ,,Okay…t-thank you Mike.’’

 

Chester held his back pack and took out a small paper. Seemed to be his schedule.

 

,,Let me see…’’, Mike mumbled, taking the paper from Chester´s trembling hand. He scanned the schedule and a big grin broke his face.

 

God must really love him!

 

,,Ah, you have the same art course! How awesome is that huh?’’, the alpha grinned down to an ever blushing Chester. Mike´s heart beat faster when the fragile omega returned his smile, just a small smile but still! Mike made him smile.

 

,,Let´s go.’’, he motioned for Chester to follow him. Mike would just tell Joe to fuck off and sit on another place. Chester would now sit beside him. He wouldn´t just let the omega go, maybe find another friend.

 

On their way past the other students (some of them looked at Chester, because come on he was an omega among over hundred alpha and beta students) Brad came to Mike, pulling him into a bear hug. Brad´s weight was causing Mike to stumble a bit before he took hold of his friend and caught them both from stumbling even more.

 

,,Hey Mikeyboy. Everything´s allright?’’, he laughed, his arm remaining around his friends shoulder.  

 

,,Yea Brad everything´s fine.’’, he shrugged Brad off and pulled Chester closer to them. ,,Here Brad I want you to meet Chester. He´s new here.’’

 

,,Hey dude, nice to meet y-…’’, Brad ended abruptly when his gaze fell on Chester. Brad´s eyes went wide, scanning Chester´s whole frame. Mike rolled his eyes.

 

,,I-I mean…’’, Brad gaped at Mike, than back to Chester. The Jew straightened his back, standing upright on both his feet, rolling his shoulders and held his hand out like a gentleman.

 

,,It´s a pleasure, a really, really great pleasure to meet you.’’, Brad bowed and took a grip on Chester´s hand, planting a kiss onto the back of it.

 

Mike frowned when he saw Chester blush and smile by his friend´s actions. Not that he was jealous.

 

Never!

 

Nope!

 

Damn he was jealous. Big time.

 

,,Yea enough of that. Chester and I have to leave for art Brad. So…’’, he looked at his long time friend with a cold gaze. ,,…If you excuse us. We don´t want to be late.’’

 

With that he pulled Chester away; away from his friend; away from Brad; away from the other Alpha.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Art was throughout amazing. Joe, the chubby Beta who was normally sitting next to Michael, didn´t complied when the Alpha told him to sit elsewhere. The other Asian just shrugged and turned away with his stuff.

 

Chester had sat next to Michael, just as the Alpha had planned. The shy omega had his eyes on the table or on his paper the whole time, even when Michael had talked to him or asked him small questions. He couldn´t tell whether it was really the omegas shyness or maybe the fact that he didn´t like Michael. Michael pushed the second thought in the far back of his head, not wanting to think that Chester might want to date another Alpha.

 

He would fight for Chester, he was sure about that.

 

When the bell rang and art was over, Michael grabbed his and Chester´s bag and led the smaller boy outside. Chester blushed and said a small “thank you for carrying my bag Mike’’. Michael´s grin was radiating as they walked through the crowd of students, he was proud to be Chester´s first friend and he felt proud for making this beautiful creature blush.

 

Oh he would make Chester blush even more, Michael thought smugly while pushing his chest out as he walked next to the smaller male. During a sweaty fuck session maybe. He would pound into Chester with all his might, telling him how beautiful and precious he is, while pushing his cock into Chester´s tight warm wet hole.

 

,,Hey Mikey!! We are here!!’’

 

Michael and Chester just stepped out of the school building, when Talinda´s shrill voice rang through his ears. Michael looked over only to find Brad, Anna and Talinda in their favorite place for their breaks; a bench under a big palm tree.

 

Michael rolled his eyes and walked over to his friends. Brad already had a cigarette in his mouth, as well as Talinda.

 

,,Hey guys. This is Chester.’’, Michael motioned to Chester beside him. ,,He will join us…’’

 

,,Uhm Mike? There´s no one.’’, Anna spoke in her quite voice, her hands folded in her lap.

 

Michael looked around and groaned annoyed. Anna was right, Chester wasn´t standing anywhere near him. Fuck.

 

,,Fuck!’’, he said out loud and walked back to where Chester was standing, directly in front of the main door where they stepped out just seconds ago. The omega had his gaze again on the earth beneath him, or his shoes, Michael didn´t know. His hands were buried in the pockets of his oversized jacket. He looked so small and fragile and Michael hurried back to him as fast as he could. Did Chester thought Michael would abandon him for his friends? That he wasn´t welcome to join them?

 

He nearly reached Chester when Jared, the biggest bully in school made his way to Chester too.

 

,,Look what we have here. A cute little omega.’’, he called out to his friends, who laughed with him. Chester´s face paled but he didn´t look up and Michael´s heartbeat increased. If this stupid Fucker dared to touch Chester…! ,,Isn´t he just the cutest thing ever? Just a little fucktoy. Come here omega. Come here to uncle Jared.’’, he mocked high-pitched, talking to Chester like he was a little baby or a puppy and grabbed his thin arm, yanking it out of the jacket forcefully.

 

Michael saw red in this moment. Jared was another Alpha, he was a threat. He touched Chester; his Chester; his omega! Michael found Chester first, damn it! If he hurt Chester!

 

,,Leto you little Fucker!’’, the half Asian screamed, his eyes flashing with anger. He pulled Chester against his wide chest, Jared´s hand remaining on Chester´s arm. ,,Let. His. Arm. GO!!’’, Michael punctured every word with a deep throaty growl.

 

,,Whoa Mikey Boy! Already marking your territory aren´t ya?’’, Ethan, one of Jared´s Beta friends said.

 

Michael snarled again and yanked Chester fully away from the other Alphas hold, in this moment not caring if he hurt Chester by the way he heaved the smaller male slightly off the ground.

 

,,Touch him again Leto and you are dead!’’, with that he turned and walked directly back to his friends, who were looking at him with slightly shocked face´s, especially Brad and the Latin girl.

 

,,Uhm…Mike? What was that?’’, his best friend asked with concern in his voice. He looked at Chester with care and…adoration. Michael didn´t like the way Brad was looking at Chester, he didn´t like that at all. Anna looked at the omega with true anxiety and Talinda´s face was masked with something much darker…the Alpha couldn´t quite put it into a category.

 

,,Jared said some disrespectful things to Chester. And he grabbed his arm.’’, the black haired man protectively put his tan and muscular arm around the more than two head smaller boy, pressing him tighter against his side, loving the feel of the other boy. He was just perfect; a perfect mate.

 

,,God! I hope you are fine Chester. Here do you want to have some strawberries? My mother raised them in our garden. I just plucked them yesterday. They are pretty good!’’, Brad held a small bowl out, encouraging Chester with a tiny nod and a bashing smile.

 

,,We also have an apple tree, several currant bushes, raspberries as well and...and we have blueberries and a small banana plant. But sadly it´s too…’’

 

,,Brad. Enough.’’, Anna cut in calmly, much to Michael´s pleasure. He could sense Anna´s uneasiness, she was probably jealous. But sweet Anna as always kept calm and still and didn´t show her feelings for the afro haired Alpha openly.

 

,,U-uhm…t-thank you Brad.’’, the omega said lowly and took a strawberry in his hand. Michael looked at Brad with murdering eyes, but his long time friend didn´t seem to mind, just smiled stupidly at Chester.

 

,,No problem. If you like I could bring you more of them tomorrow. And some of those fresh raspberries my mom collected today before she brought me to school…’’, the afro haired Alpha offered.

 

,,Mike?’’, Talinda spoke, her eyes not so soft anymore like this morning. But Michael didn´t care. He stared at her in a way that told the beta girl she should just speak what she had in mind. She flipped her long dark brown hair over her shoulder before she spoke.

 

,,You are almost crushing…it.’’

 

Her voice was arrogant and Michael slowly understood that Talinda was probably jealous too by the way she looked and spoke about Chester. She called Chester “it” and that was just too much. It was not uncommon in their society to treat omegas like objects or animals. Michael never approved to any of that, for him an omega was the most valuable thing an Alpha could get.

 

Most valuable [i]thing[/i]. Well, fuck. The most valuable person or mate he could get.

 

,,I´m not crushing [i]him[/i] Talinda. I am protecting him.’’, Michael shot back, his gaze falling down onto Chester who was happily munching on the fat red fruit. His fluffy blond hair was falling onto his forehead, his brown large eyes wide in enjoyment. God, he was so cute like this.

 

,,I never ate something that delicious.’’, Chester said and smiled up at Michael who had his arms still securely around the boys thin waist. Michael´s heart nearly burst by the love he felt for the omega he knew for just several hours.

 

,,That´s good Chester.’’, he smiled down at the boy with a beaming smile, trying to cover his anger towards Talinda and his best friend. ,,Come on we will look for a nice place out here.’’

 

Michael knew he was mean to his friends, especially to Brad. But the way the other Alpha talked to Chester or offered him his strawberries, it made Michael furious. No, he didn´t offer his best friend or the girls strawberries but Chester.

 

Michael could only assume that it was their teenage male hormones, their instinct to woo a potential mate. But Chester was HIS mate. Michael could feel it. He never met someone that amazing, so beautiful. He felt the urge to learn more about the omega, about his past, what his dreams were, what he loved, what he hated.

 

Michael would court Chester till the smaller male accepted him as his Alpha.

 

The black haired man took Chester´s hand in his, in his other hand Chester´s and his bag-pack. Without looking at his friends he walked to the other side of the school yard to the fresh cut green lawn.

 

Chester moved to sit down onto the lawn but Michael stopped him softly. He opened his bag-pack and took out his brown leather jacket, placing it on the ground.

 

,,Sit on my jacket. I don´t want you to get cold.’’, Michael smiled as sweetly as he could, sitting down next to his jacket. He wouldn´t share his jacket with Chester; he was an Alpha male, he could sit directly on the grass.

 

Chester nod and placed his small ass on Michael´s offered leather underlayment.

 

,,So Chester.’’, the half Asian began, grabbing his bag again, searching for his open sandwich his mother made him. He took a large bite before he spoke again. ,,Where do you live and why did you transfer to Santa-Monica-High?’’, he asked with his mouth full, chewing happily, loving the taste of fresh meat and salad.

 

,,Uhm…I used to live i-in Arizona. In Phoenix.’’, the blonde stammered, avoiding Michael´s eyes. ,,But…they s-send me away and now I-I have to live here in L.A.’’

 

Michael swallowed but remained silent for some seconds. Chester looked sad, not only shy anymore but really sad and depressed. Did he had a bad childhood? Was he still living in one of those omega homes? Michael didn´t want to ask too much questions, he just met Chester today after all. He couldn´t demand the smaller male to tell him everything about his life and his problems.

 

He firstly had to gain trust.

 

Michael took a next bite, smacking loudly when he saw that Chester didn´t seem to be hungry. Since the omega didn´t move to take something out himself.

 

,,Arn´t ya hngry?’’, Michael asked, his mouth full again. Shit, he really had to work on his manners. He swallowed loudly and cleared his throat. ,,I mean, aren´t you hungry?’’

 

Chester looked up shortly, his cheeks rosy but immediately broke their short eye contact again, which disappointed Michael a bit. Normally people loved to look into his eyes, especially his white eye. Many of them loved his different eye colors. But Chester never held eye contact more than a few short seconds, which was a shame since Chester had the most stunning large brown puppy eyes.

 

,,No, I-I´m not…not hungry.’’

 

The Alpha watched Chester closely and he could see that the little omega was lying. Omegas were too easy to read after all, far too emotional. Not that Michael didn´t like it. But when Michael watched Chester eat his strawberry he looked so satisfied but on the other hand so greedy, like the omega couldn´t get enough.

 

And Chester was skinny.

 

,,Oh I just remember…’’, Michael grabbed his bag again, fishing out the chocolate bar his mother put in earlier. ,,…I have some chocolate. Do you want it? Or…or the rest of my sandwich? You could take a bite if you want to…’’

 

,,That´s nice Mike. But it´s fine. I´m not really hungry.’’

 

,,Okay but at least take it so you can eat it later when you got appetite. Alright?’’, Michael smiled assuring. His heart leaped in his muscled chest when he received a full smile from Chester too. Sadly their eyes didn´t lock long enough for the Alpha to sink into the beautiful depths of them.

 

After some more minutes of Michael eating his breakfast and shy side looks from Chester every now and then, they made their way back to classes. The Alpha walked Chester to his next class on the second floor, unfortunately Michael didn´t have the same class as Chester this time.

 

He gave the blonde his bag-pack back and stroked his hand over Chester´s small shoulder and down his arm.

 

,,So…I will see you after school, or tomorrow?’’, Michael asked hopefully, his white and dark brown eye lightening up. Chester looked up at him, his cheeks rosy again and the larger male felt urge to kiss him, to claim his little mate, to make him his.

 

But Chester needed time.

 

So he just let his arm fall back to his side, spread his hands anxiously through his thick black hair and watched as Chester walked with small steps into the classroom, hoping the other students wouldn´t bother him.

 

Before Michael turned to walk his way to his next class he gazed through the door at the omega. Chester didn´t seem to notice he was observed by Michael when he pulled the chocolate bar out of his pocket and greedily chew on it.

 

Yea, he wasn´t hungry at all…


	3. Chapter 3

After school Michael accompanied Chester back home, stunned that the omega seemed to live in a relatively nice neighborhood. Chester stopped him in front of a large garden with a relatively large house in the back of it. It was not as large and fancy as his family´s house but he was happy to witness that Chester had maybe even a good life.

 

,,Thank you M-Mike.’’, the smaller male said and Michael almost blacked out when Chester raised to his tip toes and wrapped his arms around the half Asians shoulders. Michael sucked in a breath before he caught himself and let the bags fall onto the ground and wrapped his own arms around the slim waist of Chester.

 

He breathed hard and took in the smell of the petite omega in front of him. Michael let his nose rub softly through Chester´s blond hair, loving the feel of fluffy strands against his bearded skin. Chester felt so small against his bulky frame and it made his heart swell with love and most of all protective instinct. He as Alpha was made to protect the weaker ones; he was the one to lead others.

 

Chester was the first to break the hug much to Michael´s despair but he let the omega go anyway, smiling stupidly, like a madman.

 

,,Should I collect you tomorrow? I could drive you to school if you want.’’, Michael offered, his tone desperate and kind of clingy. Damn, he really had to get a grip of himself. But he couldn´t help himself, he would do anything the omega would ask him to.

 

,,Oh Michael, you would do that? You don´t have to…’’, Chester trailed off, his eyes again trained to the ground.

 

,,Tomorrow quarter to eight I will wait out here.’’, Michael said firmly, taking hold of his DC bag-pack and gave Chester his own too. When he saw the slight shy nod of Chester he turned and walked back to school were his car was parking.

 

He came home to the smell of food and the voice of his mother singing in the kitchen. Michael smiled and shouted a loud ,,I´m home Mom!’’ before he went upstairs, flopping onto his bed. In his room were tons of empty beer bottles and dirty underwear and clothes on his floor. His whole room was a mess but Michael never really cared. His mother often told him to clean his room, even once took matters in her own hand and began to clean it when Mike stormed in and stopped her.

 

He didn´t exactly like this mess around him but he also didn´t want his mom to find the omega porn magazines he collected since he was thirteen. Since then Michael always locked his room when he went out with friends or to school.

 

His mobile phone vibrated in his pocket, ripping Michael out of his thoughts. He looked onto the display and sighed. Brad.

 

[i]Yo homie wht r u doing right now[/i]

 

The half Asian sat up, straightening his back and rolling his shoulders before he wrote back.

 

[i]Nothing I am waiting for mom to finish dinner[/i]

 

[i]want to meet up l8r for training xoxo[/i]

 

Michael wrote him a short “yes” and laid back down fully, his eyes closing. The beautiful omega immediately filled his mind. His amazing large puppy eyes, his small, shy but at the same time seductive smile and his beautiful body. He thought about those pouty lips and how they would look stretched around his cock.

 

Michael´s hand wandered down and gripped his already hard shaft through his jeans, massaging it gently and slowly. God, he was hard in seconds only thinking about the cute omega boy. He was a young healthy Alpha, who could blame him? He had needs after all.

 

The loud call of his name brought Michael back to reality and with an annoyed groan the tight hold of his hand around his jeans clad cock loosened immediately. He would have time for that later.

 

,,Coming Mom!’’, he answered loudly and adjusted himself in his jeans before opening the door of his room. With large steps he jumped down the stairs, walking into the kitchen where he again was greeted by the amazing smell of food. In that moment the young Alpha-male wondered whether Chester was a good cook too, if the omega liked to do domestic stuff or not. Michael sat down next to his older brother Jason who had a smug smile on his face.

 

It was a simply beautiful thought, Michael sighed dreamingly. Chester in their kitchen, their beautiful babies, no less than four or five, playing on the floor with colorful toys and Michael coming home after a hard day of work, kissing his mate and hearing all of his and Chester´s babies screaming DADDY! and outstretching their tiny arms for him. Yea, that was the life he wanted…

 

,,Mike you moron! You with us?’’, the half Asian heard his brothers voice and felt the urge to punch his brother for cutting him off of his daydreaming.

 

,,What?’’, he grumbled infuriated, watching his mother putting the three plates full of food in front of everyone. Jason´s and his meal was twice as much as his mothers, but that was normal. His mother always said they had to grow big and strong since they were both Alphas.

 

,,Don´t be so grumpy, you zoned out completely. Is this about this new omega?’’

 

Michael dug his fork into the food and scooped a large bit of it in his mouth. ,,None of your business.’’, he answered, his mouth full which had his mother growling in an instant.

 

,,Michael Kenji Shinoda! You know how much I despise your manners! Please at least try to eat proper.’’, she scolded him and Michael rolled his eyes. ,,And what about that omega Jason?’’, Donna turned her gaze to her oldest son, taking her first bite as well. Michael wondered why she was asking Jason? Chester was his omega after all, he should be the one telling his mother.

 

,,His name is Chester.’’, Michael spoke, after swallowing before Jason could even begin to talk. ,,He transferred from Arizona and it was his first day of school.’’

 

,,Yea, and Michael immediately marked his territory.’’, Jason smiled cockily.

 

,,I didn´t mark…’’

 

,,Oh come on Mike! You accompanied him to every single class he had. You protected him from Leto and his jerk friends who are in your football teammates. You even gave him your candy bar…’’

 

Donna cooed at that, Michael only rolled his eyes.

 

,,Chester was hungry…’’, he defended weakly.

 

,,And you walked him home you sap so don´t deny the fact that you are interested in him.’’

 

,,Oh Michael!’’, his mother piped up, clasping her hands together excitedly. Her smile was bright and happy and Michael had to smile back at her. ,,I have to meet him soon! Invite him over or we both go out and invite him into a fancy restaurant or…’’

 

,,Mom I only met him today. I don´t think he will be ready that soon.’’, Michael said calmly, alone thinking about this omega lifting his mood and it was even better knowing his mother was happy as well that he met someone. His mother nodded in agreement.

 

,,Michael you will have to charm him, buy him presents, woo him.’’, she added, her food long forgotten, too occupied with the thought of her son and his potential mate. When she was younger Donna had studied omegas characteristics and existences, she herself was a beta but always had great interest in omegas life. Maybe that´s the reason why Michael always knew he wanted a omega, because his Mom always told him how amazing their race were.

 

The black haired man scratched the stubbles of his beard absently.

 

,,Yea Mom, I will court him and show him how amazing I am.’’

 

,,You do that.’’, she smiled gently, pride gleaming in her eyes and Michael immediately began to take another bite of his steak, smacking in the progress. Jason chuckled.

 

,,But really Mike, you have to improve your table manners. They are awful and honestly Chester looks like someone who likes etiquette. So no more messy eating and no more belch battles for you.’’

 

Donna looked horrified. ,,Belch battles?’’, she asked incredulously, her eyes wide.

 

,,Yea Mike, Brad and some other team members always arrange a belch battles after sport in the locker room. Who is the loudest, who is the smellin…’’

 

,,Shut up Jay!’’, Michael struck the back of his brothers head while his mother laughed loudly. The half Asian´s cheeks reddened, his eyes averted to his only half full plate.

 

,,I think Jason is right Michael. You should stop this stupid “teenage-boy-competitions”. I don´t think a well-mannered omega likes that kind of behavior.’’

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

It was short after 6 p.m. when Michael arrived by his best friends large house. The sun was still fully shining down onto his already tan skin.

 

Brad´s mother greeted him with a friendly hug, telling him that Brad was waiting in the backyard. The black haired teen smiled gently and followed her through the living room, where she was guiding him to the door which leaded to said backyard.

 

Brad was there in a oversized T-shirt with his name “Delson” with the number “3” printed on the backside. Michael grinned, before he went to Brad he had put his own Quarterback T-shirt on with his name “Shinoda” and the number “1” printed on it. His best friend was throwing, catching  and running, it seemed that Brad didn´t noticed Michael standing just a few feet away from him. He was too caught up in his training.

 

,,Hey Delson!’’, he shouted, running over to his friend.

 

,,Yo Shinoda.’’, Brad turned around and threw the ball directly into Michael´s waiting arms. ,,Everything´s alright?’’

 

Michael threw the ball back to Brad, both running farther back into the garden. ,,Same old.’’, he said quickly, trying to put his whole concentration into the game. It went on for half an hour before both slumped down under one of the trees, sweating and groaning. Michael was thirsty, his muscles ached and his throat was dry.

 

,,Man, that was heavy.’’, the afro haired man moaned in delight. Michael did the same.

 

,,I´m so excited about the game in a few weeks.’’, Michael muttered while catching his breath, his heart thumping fast. ,,We will kick those asses.’’

 

Brad grinned at him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. ,,We will not only kick their asses, we will also kick their balls as well. They will never forget us.’’

 

The half Asian agreed but his mind was already wandering. Michael wondered whether Chester would come to the game or not. He should definitely ask the blond to accompany him. Then he could show Chester how amazing he was, he could totally show off his body and athletic skills. Chester would be so impressed by him, Michael would run over the field after he won the game, pulling off his helmet and scoop Chester into his arms and whirl him around. The omega would scream his name proudly, telling Michael how amazing he was. Yea, Michael thought, grinning, he would totally win that game and impress his mate.

 

,,Thinking about someone special?’’, Brad asked suddenly and Michael turned his head to face him.

 

,,I was just thinking about winning the game and Chester cheering for our team. That´s all.’’, Michael sat up and leaned his back against the tree, his tricot wet with his body fluid. The warm wind felt amazing against his skin.

 

,,You mean cheering for you.’’, Brad mocked him and Michael rolled his eyes internally.

 

,,Come on Brad. I found Chester first, you should just accept the fact that…’’

 

,,Mike, you didn´t found Chester, you met him. He is a person and you know I only want the best for you.’’, Brad cut into Michael´s words, locking eyes with his best friend.

 

,,Ya I know Brad, but I saw the way you spoke to Chester…it annoyed me. And not only me.’’, Michael said smoothly, breaking their eye contact. He put his arms behind his head, clearly enjoying the warm sun but missing the way his best friend´s eyes widened. 

 

,,What are you saying Mike?’’

 

,,Anna was pretty sad seeing you flirting with Chester.’’, Michael shrugged, his eyes closed.

 

,,Since when do you care about Anna and Talinda in that way? We both know we don´t want them as mates.’’, Brad asked incredulously, his left eyebrow rising. Michael didn´t care.

 

,,I know Brad, but maybe you could try and give Anna a chan…’’

 

,,What the fuck?!’’, the afro haired boy cut him off, his voice rising too. Michael knew his words weren´t making any sense, but he just couldn´t stop them from coming out of his mouth. He opened his eyes again and was greeted with Brad´s intense gaze.

 

,,You know, since I have found my potential mate maybe you should give your potential mate a chance.’’, Michael shrugged carelessly again, in this moment not caring how his words affected Brad.

 

,,Anna is not my potential mate, she will never be more than a friend to me. I always wanted an omega, preferably a male one, just like you.’’, Brad shot back, his eyes cold and full of annoyance. ,,We used to talk about our plans to marry our omegas on the same day and to find our mates together. And all of a sudden you are claiming that you found your fucking mate. An omega you know for one fucking day Mike! You act like a total douchebag.’’

 

,,Yea Brad and that´s why I want you to try out with Anna. Yes she´s a Beta but come on. It´s no big deal. ’’, Michael grumbled deeply, his frown increasing.

 

,,Oh that´s big coming out of your mouth! No big deal yea?’’, Brad was now screaming. Michael was shocked to see Brad´s reaction. Yes, he was kind of picking on him because he had found an omega and his best friend not. But that Brad was this angry with him, inapprehensible.

 

,,So, tell me my [i]best friend[/i] why don´t you date Talinda?! I mean she was pretty jealous herself when you literally pressed Chester into your body and she would do anything to suck your fucking cock. Hell, she would bend over for you at every opportunity. Why don´t you just take your oh-so-not-big-deal Beta mate, huh? Why don´t you just take Talinda and leave Chester to me when it´s not a big fucking deal for you!!’’

 

,,Don´t dare to think about Chester even once in that way! He will be my mate in a very short time! He likes me and I like him! We will learn more about each other. He even hugged me when I brought him back home after school today, ha!’’, the black haired man said, his voice full of arrogance.

 

Michael knew his behavior was childish, but he didn´t care one tiny little bit.

 

,,Who said that Chester wants you? Chester smiled at me too when I gave him the strawberry and he smiled to me when I told him I could bring him more tomorrow!’’, Brad shot back angrily. ,,And you know what Shinoda?’’, punctuating Michael´s surname sharply. ,,I will bring him a fucking basket full of yummy fruits tomorrow! Ha!’’

 

,,Oh yea just because you gave him a fucking strawberry he wants you! So funny Delson!’’, Michael sat up straight and laughed directly into Brad´s face. ,,So funny Delson! Or should I say Mr. Strawberry!’’

 

,,Just because you are pressing him against you and just because you are gluing his ass against your side doesn´t mean he wants you either shithead!’’

 

,,You called me shithead? You want to fight Delson? You want to challenge me?’’, Michael sneered at him, while raising to his feet. Brad did the same.

 

,,You were like my brother Shinoda! But now I really doubt you ever were.’’

 

,,Shut your mouth! I don´t want to ever see you again! You understand? And leave Chester the fuck alone!’’, the half Asian stepped closer to Brad. They were exactly the same height, 6’4’’ and their noses barely touched. Light brown eyes meeting white and dark brown.

 

,,Oh but of course Shinoda. That´s totally fine by me! But really. Look out for your omega.’’, Brad spat into his face.

 

,,Are you threatening Chester?’’

 

,,No. But I might threaten you!’’, Brad sneered at him.

 

Both broke apart and Michael stormed off, out of the backyard, out of the Delson house, into his car. He didn´t see the worried look on Mrs. Delson´s face, too occupied with his thoughts.

 

One thing was for sure, Brad was no longer his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

The next day was as bright as the day before. The sun was shining and the soft breeze of the wind was waving through Michael´s black hair. Today, Michael didn´t look good, he looked good every day, he looked stunning. He wore knee length camouflage cargo pants and a khaki wife-beater which showed off his well trained arm muscles.

 

His black hair was styled into perfection and his BMW was clean since he polished it earlier this morning, the sunlight reflecting beautifully on the black varnish, making it gleam and shine.

 

3 minutes left before Chester would show up, Michael mused while looking onto his wrist watch. He was leaning against the side of his car, his arms entwined, highlighting his strong muscles on purpose. He had to show Chester what he would have with Michael, that he would have a strong, amazing, smart and good-looking Alpha.

 

How could Chester not want him? Michael was perfect. He had money, the looks and he was good at school.

 

Today he had to do everything achievable to impress the omega, Michael had to make sure his mate was overwhelmed by him.

 

The half Asian turned a little to take one last look at his reflection in the car window, smiling at his own face when he heard the soft voice of someone behind him. He turned back and was greeted by the sight of a beautiful Chester.

 

,,Hey Michael.’’, the blond waved cheerily and walked over to where Michael still leaned against his car. The Alpha immediately straightened up and pushed his chest out to appear as mighty and self-confident as possible. Like in slow-motion Michael gaped as Chester gracefully swung his hips sinfully and moved his legs in small steps toward him. Michael´s mouth went dry, his eyes wide in astonishment.

 

Chester looked amazing with this white tight jeans and this white t-shirt, which re-emphasized the omegas wonderful thin frame. Michael frowned a bit when he looked closer at Chester´s clothes. They weren´t exactly dirty but not as clean and proper as they should normally be, a small stain here and there, especially on Chester´s T-shirt. Maybe he would take Chester out to shopping someday.

 

,,Wow Chester. You look beautiful!’’, Michael sputtered out anyway, his gaze wandering up and down Chester´s whole body. Michael felt nothing more than the urge to hold him and kiss him and cherish him.

 

,,You really think so?’’, Chester asked lowly as his smile faded, a immediate blush covering his cheeks. The omega outstretched his arms to the side and slowly began to spin around, showing Michael the front of his outfit and the back. Chester seemed to know how to make Alphas crazy with his shy but oh so sensual attitude, Michael thought silently. ,,Not as much as you.’’, the omega muttered, looking up at Michael under his eyelashes.

 

Michael grinned snotty, raising his chin and pretended to stretch his arms while in reality he wanted to flex his muscles and show off his well trained arms. ,,That´s what I do best.’’, Michael boasted and walked over to the other side of the car, opening the door for the blond.

 

He was sure he was making a good impression to Chester, the omega clearly liked him. Definitely more than Brad for sure.

 

Michael missed how Chester blinked unbelievingly but accepted the offered door in silence.

 

The drive began and Michael wanted to talk to Chester as much as possible. Who knew when he had the next chance to speak with Chester today.

 

,,I got my baby last month.’’, Michael said randomly, trying to initiate a conversation with Chester who just sat there without making any sounds.

 

,,Y-your baby?’’, Michael heard Chester ask and had to laugh a bit at Chester´s innocence.

 

,,My car.’’, he let his gaze wander over to Chester, looking at him with a smile before looking back to the road ahead. ,,It´s a BMW, the most luxurious and the most expensive from their new series. My parents got me the car because of my good grades last school year. I did pretty good and even…’’

 

Michael talked and talked not bothered by Chester´s silence and lack of interaction. He was sure Chester admired him or was too stunned by Michael to open his mouth. Who wouldn´t? Michael was a catch.

 

They drove onto the school ground and Michael parked the car.

 

,,…and believe it or not I totally did it. It was amazing and my parents were so proud of me. The others didn´t stood a chance against me.’’

 

The second Michael turned off the engine, Chester opened his door, his backpack in his hands. Michael was struck for a short time, not really realizing what was happening right now. Why hadn´t Chester said something? Why was he just leaving?

 

,,Wait!’’, Michael rushed out, stepping out of his car, banging the door in the progress. He hurriedly walked over to Chester. ,,Let me carry your bag.’’, he offered.

 

,,No Michael, that´s…really nice of you but I can carry it on my own.’’

 

,,Come on let me hold this, it´s quite heavy.’’, Michael extended again, his voice needy. The Alpha could feel Chester´s defensive manner. His posture seemed to show Michael that he wasn´t interested in the Alpha´s presence anymore.

 

,,Michael I really appreciate it.’’, Chester turned and looked up at Michael, his clear, childlike brown eyes looking sad. It broke Michael´s heart. What was up with Chester? Why was his omega, his mate like this?

 

,,But look my bag.’’, Chester held his grey bag-pack up to emphasize his message. ,,It´s not from some expensive label, it´s not Nike or Adidas and neither is it…’’, the blond took a closer look at Michael´s bag, reading the out loud what was printed onto it in big letters. ,,…DC.’’

 

Michael just stared at Chester, shock written all over his face.

 

,,You were making fun of me when you told me I look beautiful…’’

 

,,Wha…? No Ches…’’

 

,,…I saw the way you looked at the stains on my shirt, please don´t deny it.’’, Chester said, his eyes plastered onto the ground before him. Michael wanted to say how wrong Chester was but the omega cut in again.

 

,,I know what you want Michael. I know exactly what you want from me.’’

 

Michael´s breath stilled when Chester looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

 

,,You want me because I´m an omega and your hormones play tricks on you. It hurts to say but I´m nothing more than dirt under your expensive brand shoes Mike. I know how amazing you are Michael, you have good grades, by the sound of it even more wonderful parents who care about you. You are wealthy, you are one of the most handsome boys I have ever seen. You are good at sports, you won several cups in a row and…’’

 

The words out of Chester´s mouth were so wrong. Michael wanted to beat himself for what he had done. His intentions were only to show Chester how good he was, what he did and what he had to offer. But his good intentions were now backfiring at him.

 

With his boasting and self centered behavior he made the omega even more insecure. He made Chester feel like he was nothing compared to him, like Chester wasn´t good enough for Michael…

 

Fuck!

 

,,Chester, I didn´t mean it that way. Look I´m usually not like this! You are right you are making me crazy. But only because I so desperately want to impress you.’’, Michael pleaded and stepped closer to Chester, not caring that the omega took a step back, his eyes no longer locked with Michael´s. The half Asian shouldered his bag pack and began to stroke over the omegas soft and silky cheek, which was wet due to the tears.

 

,,My intention was to make you see that I am good enough for you. Not the other way around. My behavior these last minutes was inappropriate and egoistic and I ask you to forgive me.’’

 

Chester didn’t say anything, his eyes still trained onto the asphalt beneath them. Here and there Chester hiccupped softly, apparently trying to stop the tears from leaking out.

 

,,Chester.’’, Michael whispered lovingly. ,,I will go down on my knees if you want me to. I will climb onto the school´s roof and scream out what an asshole I am. I will even let it ink into my skin.’’

 

Chester laughed lightly, wiping away the wetness on his skin and Michael´s heart leaped by the sound of Chester´s small laugh.

 

,,But please forgive me beauty.’’

 

,,Okay.’’, his voice was raspy from crying but Michael heard it all the same. He smiled down at Chester and kissed his forehead before taking Chester´s non-labeled bag, which by the way didn´t matter. Nothing mattered, when Chester was by his side. Not money, not wealth and not his stupid grades or car. Nothing.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

Michael looked to his left side, smiling happily at Chester who was sitting next to him. The omega hummed a low melody while painting a beautiful landscape. He was so cute, Michael thought admiringly, watching how Chester draw lines and filled various plains. The black haired male watched for several minutes how the scenery in Chester´s mind slowly developed on the canvas. There were hills in the background and a river with bushes and trees in the front. Chester hadn´t come very far yet, but Michael could already see that this work of art would be amazing when finished.

 

This boy definitely got talent.

 

The half Asian himself didn´t know what to draw. He had never been a fan of drawing landscapes or countryside. Unfortunately this was their assignment for the next three weeks. Chester stopped his work and looked at Michael when the Alpha sighed loudly.

 

,,Michael? Why aren´t you drawing anything?’’, Chester asked, his voice concerned.

 

,,I don´t know. I´m more into modern art you know. Those classical themes are not my favorite so I´m lacking of inspiration.’’, Michael smiled and outstretched his arm to stroke over Chester´s shoulder.

 

,,But landscaped can be so beautiful. I know, Los Angeles is not the very best place for untouched landscapes b-but maybe I can show you a nice place this weekend?’’

 

Michael´s eyes widened by Chester´s question. Was the omega asking him for a date?

 

,,Only if you want to of cou…’’

 

,,Of course I want to!’’, Michael all but screamed, turning fully to Chester, grabbing his hand. ,,I mean…yea that would be amazing actually.’’

 

,,Mr. Shinoda, Mr.Bennington be quiet!’’, their art teacher Mrs. Gununderson said loudly and Michael turned back to his own blank canvas, but a smile on his lips.

 

 

***

After six more hours, unfortunately without Chester,

 

When Michael finally stepped out onto the schoolyard his face darkened immediately. Brad was standing under a tree with Chester by his side. Michael stormed towards them, wanting to rip his former best friend´s throat out. How dare this fucker?

 

,,…and I can assure you, they taste amazing.’’, Brad held a plastic box filled with berries out to Chester who smiled adoringly and took the offer.

 

,,Thank you so much Brad. That´s so kind.’’

 

Michael growled and stepped between the omega and the curly haired Alpha. Brad scowled at him and Michael could see hints of an almost diabolic smile.

 

,,Hello Delson. Did your Mommy gather them today? Or did you buy them in the supermarket, declaring them as yours.’’

 

,,No. I planted and collected them by myself Shinoda. I don´t get everything shoved up my ass like you spoiled scumbag.’’

 

,,Shut up!’’, Michael gritted through his teeth, consciously not swearing since he knows how much Chester hates that. He turned to look at Chester who just stood there with the bowl in both his hands. ,,Do you want to sit and eat with me Chester? I think we should leave farmer Brad so he can think about his crop and his berry plants.’’

 

,,Funny Shinoda, so fucking funny. I´m laughing my ass off. Ha ha.’’, the afro haired Alpha deadpanned and Chester looked up at Michael disbelievingly.

 

Not wanting to discuss with Brad further and making Chester more upset, he sighed and slowly began to walk to the lawn where several students already sat. Behind him he heard Chester talking to Brad.

 

,,You want to join me and Michael?’’

 

,,Nah Chester, we will see us after school.’’

 

Michael had a hard time not dying out of jealousy. Chester and Brad are meeting later that day? Do they have a date? He really had to hit the gym today after school. The anger he felt was definitely not good.

 

It subsided a bit when he the blond omega suddenly walked next to him. He said nothing though, silently walking to the place he wanted to sit next to a large tree. Michael placed his jacket down onto the ground, implying Chester so sit down on it. The omega did as he was told and Michael sat down next to him, the sun fully shining down on them.

 

,,Is it okay when we move over a bit? I-I…my skin is very sensible to-to the shafts of sunlight.’’

 

Michael who just wanted to take out his lunch looked at Chester and nodded. Chester really had a light skin color; it looked so soft and untouched. So perfect. Without any sun tan or other flaws. The contrast of Michael´s dark skin and Chester´s light one was the most beautiful thing the half Asian ever witnessed.

 

They moved over a bit so Chester sat in the shadow of the tree and Michael still in the sun.

 

,,Brad will show me his garden today.’’, Chester spoke up, a slight blush crossing his cheeks and his eyes lowered onto the green grass as if he did something bad. ,,H-he asked m-me…’’

 

,,Hey it´s okay Chester. I´m not mad at you.’’

 

 

***

 

,,Hello little omega, tell me is the place next to you reserved for me?’’

 

,,No this place is not reserved for you Leto. Back away.’’, Michael hissed and stormed between Chester and his team mate. Jared and his beta friends Dave Farrell and Rober Bourdon as well as some other jocks of his football team gathered around Chester and Michael.

 

,,Oh isn´t that cute!’’, the other Alpha sneered, trying to look over Michael´s shoulder to get a glimpse at Chester who held his white shirt tight against his naked chest. He was quivering.

 

,,Come on man let me take a look at this delicious little thing. If I were you I would totally share him with my best mates.’’

 

Jared, Dave and Robert were laughing cruelly and Michael was on the verge of beating him into bloody pulp. He growled so deeply and loud that even Joe the shy Korean boy looked as if he was afraid of him.

 

,,You sick bastard! Touch him and I will fuck´n kill you! I will rip your throat out and I´m not kiddin´!’’

 

,,Oooh our Quarterback is in love. That´s so cute man. Really cute.’’, Leto took a step closer to Michael, directly locking eyes with him. The half Asian´s exhalation was ragged, with every outtake of breath a growl leaved his lips. ,,You disgust me Shinoda. Since when are you a sentimental foul? Fuck him finally and hand him over to me so I can have fun with his small tight ass.’’

 

Jared´s gaze again wandered over Michael´s shoulder to Chester and the black haired Alpha nearly lost it. His fists were balled and ready.

 

,,Okay that´s enough Jared! Shut your mouth.’’, Brad now brought up, his voice angry too. Michael would love to just kill Leto, rip his head off and ripping his guts out of his rib-cage.

 

,,Oi Braddles you too? A love sick puppy?’’, Jared grinned at the Jewish teenager. ,,Be good and I promise you, you will get your turn with this appetizing omega too. After Dave, Rob and the others had their turn of course.’’

 

,,No thank you. I´m not as sick as you.’’, Brad countered.

 

,,Guys get ready!!’’, a loud voice of their coach echoed through the locker room.

 

With one last look at Chester, where Jared tauntingly licked his lips as if he was hungry he turned back to his sport clothes and began to dress himself.

 

Michael spun around to Chester, who looked down again, not moving an inch expect of his trembling limbs.

 

,,Hey, you can dress when the others are away. I will make sure no one comes near you.’’

 

,,T-t-t-tha-a-an…’’, it seemed Chester couldn´t speak anymore, too scared of what happened. Michael pulled Chester to his body, enclosing him in his strong arms softly while stroking his back soothingly.

 

After ten minutes everyone had left the room. Michael had dressed himself while Chester just sat there lifeless. The half Asian sighed in sympathy and sat next to Chester.

 

,,You can start now Beauty. I will turn around and not look okay?’’


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

It was the first Friday after summer break; five days; five days since Chester came into their life. Five days in which their whole life changed completely.

 

Michael and Brad, who had been best friends, now hated each other. Whose fault was that? Chester´s.

Anna who was in love with Brad as long as she knew him was now loosing Brad to Chester. Whose fault was that? Chester´s.

 

Talinda grunted as she bit into her red apple, the color matching her shiny red lips. Stupid fucking Chester, the black haired girl thought gruffly while eyeing her fingernails. The boy was beginning to destroy everything the Latin girl had planned out for her and for their, Brad´s, Anna´s and Mike´s, future.

 

She always saw herself and her friends in college together; Anna and Brad a couple and she and Michael a couple. Michael would be the hottest Quarterback in whole America while Talinda would be a successful model or actress. They would be the dream pair of Hollywood, living in Beverly Hills, having money till under their roof and beautiful children.

 

Her perfect designed future was now endangered.

 

First Talinda just didn´t like Chester, she saw him as a stupid little omega, not a great treat. Chester was skinny, small, scrawny and seemingly poor. Nothing in comparison to Talinda. She had the looks, the money and the regard. She was perfect for Michael.

 

Talinda huffed loudly, leaning her head onto her empty hand which she had bent over the table at which she was sitting with Anna. It was again a sunny Californian day, beautiful bright blue sky. The complete contrary to Talinda´s dark mood.

 

They used to sleep around some months ago. Talinda knew as a fact that Michael wanted an omega as his future mate and partner but she had hoped and assumed Michael would change his mind as soon as they slept together. They did it for fun, fucking around behind Anna´s and Brad´s back. Talinda was so sure that with time Michael´s feelings for her would develop into deeper feelings, like love. But then came Chester, this stupid naïve boy. And an omega all the same.

 

,,What´s up with you Tali? You look like you want to kill the poor apple.’’, Anna spoke next to her, tearing her out of her thoughts. Talinda´s bored gaze fell on her friend.

 

,,I don´t want to kill anyone.’’, she answered irritated and took another bite from the fruit. On second thought…killing Chester would be a great opportunity…than the stupid boy would be erased for eternity…. But no, she didn´t want to be a killer. She wouldn´t sacrifice her well manicured finger nails. Not for dirt like omegas.

 

,,If you say so.’’, Anna muttered and began looking into her book again, probably reading a sappy love novel. Talinda rolled her eyes.

 

She had to make a plan, she didn´t want to lose Michael to Chester. She wouldn´t lose. The blond boy wasn´t worth anything, moreover not someone like Michael Shinoda.

 

Talinda looked up and searched the school ground for the certain pair. Scanning everything her eyes eventually fell on Michael and the ugly creature next to him on the grass not very far away from her. Chester sat on Michael´s leather jacket while the Alpha was on the green lawn, playing with the blades of the grass.

 

Chester looked shy onto the ground and Michael shifted a bit closer to the smaller male. Talinda snorted loudly at that image. It seemed like Michael was full of hormones, not thinking straight; the way he looked at Chester with those stupid puppy eyes and his goofy smile and his lovesick ga…

 

Of course!

 

Talinda began to grin darkly when an idea hit her. Michael was full of hormones; a young and healthy Alpha man. Talinda knew for a fact that Michael loved sex, enjoying it at all his costs. With Chester he wouldn´t get any of this. The omega couldn´t and wouldn´t give Michael that what he needed the most right now. Hot, steamy sex.

 

,,It´s funny to watch you.’’, Anna piped up again but Talinda´s grin didn´t falter a bit, her eyes remaining on the couple not far away. ,,First you look like you want to kill, than you scowl as if all hate on the world is inside you and then you smirk like you stole “Miss Universe” the crown. What is up with you?’’

 

,,Nothing.’’, she smiled smugly, throwing her apple into the nearby bush, not caring that Anna gasped in shock at her action. The dark haired girl stood up, straightened her short skirt and walked into the school building without a response or another word to Anna.

 

Her plan was amazing, not perfect in any way yet, but the idea was there.

 

She had to talk to Chester on Monday after school. But first she had to settle things with Michael and over think and securing her plan further. This would be one of the only chances she had to make Chester leave Michael behind.

 

Talinda knew what she intended to do after school.

 

***

 

,,Hey Mike!’’, she threw her arms around Michael when he opened the door of his house. Since she lived in the same street as him it wasn’t a big deal to just come over and pay the half Asian Alpha a visit. And even if that wasn´t the case, she would drive for Michael through the whole country.

 

,,Oh, hey.’’, Michael stumbled back a little by her attack, seemingly surprised to see her. He looked amazing, Talinda noted hungrily as she basically devoured him with her eyes. God she wanted this man so bad. ,,What are you doing here?’’

 

,,We haven´t talked a whole week. I just wanted to chat a bit.’’

 

She didn´t wait for a reply and pushed her way next to Michael into his house. It smelled like fresh cleansing material and she could hear Donna singing and the faint sound of a vacuum in the far back of the house.

 

Without further ado she walked up the stairs into Michael´s messy room, waiting for the Alpha to follow her, what he did immediately.

 

Talinda sat down on Michael´s stool in front of his likewise messy table on which were staples of paper and paint brushes and pencils. Michael first just remained in the doorway, but Talinda didn´t let herself get agitated and calmed her breath, crossing her legs in a seductive way, folding her hands over her kneecaps.

 

,,So…Chester is…nice actually. Beautiful even.’’, the Beta girl broke the silence between them, looking expectedly at the black haired teen. It seemed like something snapped inside Michael the second she spoke, much to Talinda´s despair, and the Alpha began to smile brightly at her, his eyes gleaming. She scolded herself for her feelings quietly. That was all part of the plan.

 

,,Chester.’’, Michael sighed loudly, finally walking over to his bed, plumping down onto it dreamily. ,,He is so amazing.’’, he gushed about the omega in a soft voice and Talinda inwardly rolled her eyes at him. How sappy could an Alpha get please? In the same moment Michael cleared his throat and gripped his bedclothes a little bashfully, digging his fingers into the soft duvet.

 

,,We will meet today for an ice cream.’’, Michael said, his voice now a bit more normal than before. Maybe he had sensed how stupid he had sounded seconds ago. Like a love sick puppy. Talinda wanted to vomit.

 

,,That´s cool.’’, Talinda put on a false smile, now playing with a strand of her dark brown hair. ,,Chester is really cute. A beautiful, precious thing.’’

 

The words felt so disgusting on her tongue but she had to stick to her plan. According to Michael´s wide grin he bought her lie. Great…

 

,,You really have to be careful with him Mike.’’, she said in an even voice, wanting to elicit certain words out of his mouth. Maybe she was lucky…

 

,,Yea I know. I would never do anything to hurt him. In any way.’’, Michael assured, looking directly into Talinda´s eyes.

 

Jackpot! That was better than she thought. Way, way better! The Latin girl grinned inwardly, not wanting to destroy her plan by reveal her true emotions.

 

,,Oh yea, that would be such an tragedy.’’, she sighed theatrically, putting her hand over her heart. She wasn´t in the theater club for nothing.

 

,,I even heard that…’’, now she was getting to the main part. Now or never. ,,…omegas principally have sex after their marriage. They are too fragile to handle such emotions without their true mate. Not that you assault the poor boy.’’

 

Many emotions crossed Michael´s face; shock, denial but the biggest and major one guilt. Strike again!

 

,,I know you Michael.’’, she lowered her voice and stood up. She walked over to where Michael was sitting, tensing more and more with every step she took.

 

,,You are a teenager Michael, healthy and strong. You need to unleash the beast in you from time to time. But Chester is too fragile, he is not ready for that.’’, she offend, putting her hand understandingly onto Michael´s broad muscular shoulder.

 

,,That´s true, but I will wai…’’

 

,,You don´t have to wait Mike. Why should you? There´s no reason to wait. We once slept together. Why not now again?’’

 

Okay that was not so good. Shit she really had to get herself together. Smooth Talinda, smooth.

 

,,I mean Chester makes you feel this way, your hormones makes you feel this way. It´s not your fault Michael. And I will help you with that, you are not alone with your feelings.’’

 

,,What the fuck Talinda?!’’, the half Asian tensed more and twisted away from under her hand, moving away from her. Fucking damn!

 

,,Michael! Chester will never hear about this. The boy…’’, Talinda swallowed after clearing her throat lowly. ,,…he is perfect for you. I can see you both belong together. You shouldn´t risk that by pouncing on him and scaring him, huh?’’

 

,,Yea…y-yes that´s true but...’’, come on Michael, the Beta girl thought impatiently, trying to get closer to Michael again. ,,No! No Talinda! Please leave right now! I-I can´t believe you would make such a suggestion!’’

 

,,Calm down Mi…’’, Talinda reassured but was cut off quickly by the other man.

 

,,No! Talinda. Yes true our sex was great okay? But I love Chester. I want to be with him. I wouldn´t betray him like that!’’, he snorted angrily and stood up in an abrupt move.

 

,,You are betraying yourself Michael! Believe me, you will lose him when you don´t resolve the tension he is giving you, the tension you as a healthy young Alpha male have.’’, Talinda tried one last time, she had her standarts as well. She wouldn´t beg any more than she already did.

 

Who was Michael thinking he was? Making her feel unwanted and abandoned. She was Talinda fucking Bentley! Queen of Santa Monica High!

 

,,Please! Do what the fuck you want Michael! But don´t wonder if one day Chester is running away from you because you can´t control your sex addiction!’’, she screamed right in his face. He looked stunned for a moment but that rapidly changed back into anger.

 

He turned and leaved.

 

***

 

Talinda was lying in her bed, reading the newest issue from Vogue, scanning each and single page. It was after 11 p.m. right now but since tomorrow was Saturday that wasn´t a problem. She had called Anna after her visit at the Shinoda´s and told her all about the plan she had had and how she failed.

 

Anna wasn´t as much into it as Talinda formerly thought. The Latin girl thought that her best friend would understand her and share the same opinion as her. Anna had just bitched about how cruel she was and how she didn’t understand how she could do that to Chester and Michael. Talinda had rolled her eyes and just hung up at her, not wanting to hear anymore of this bullshit.

But Talinda wouldn´t capitulate. She wanted to be with Michael, whatever the cost!

 

She was just about to read the article about [i]10 ways to seduce an Alpha[/i] when her mobile phone went off. Talinda groaned and reached out to her bed site table where her phone was placed. If that was Anna she would just turn off her phone anyway. This stupid bitch could fuck off for all she cared.

 

She looked onto the display and her lips curved into a smirk. A dark, devilish smirk.

 

,,Hello?’’, she greeted Michael innocently. ,,How was your date with Chester?’’

 

,,H-Hey…’’, Michael´s voice on the other end was raspy and kind of shy. She love it that she could make Michael stutter over his own words. ,,It went fine.’’

 

There was a long pause on the other side and Talinda thought that Michael might have hung up. When she heard Michael´s deep breath, she knew he didn´t. And the following words from Michael made her heart skipping frantically.

 

,,W-Want to come o-over?’’

 

Michael was such an Alpha…and Chester…he was past…


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Today was Sunday. The first rainy day in a long time.

 

Michael sat on his large window bank with his sketchbook clutched in his hands, looking out into the grey sky. His head was leaning against the cold glass, watching the droplets of the rain flowing down the window glasses; sometimes faster, sometimes slower.

 

He sighed loudly, shifting so his knees were bent and a clean piece of paper right in front of him.

 

He had wanted to clear his head and since he could remember drawing and sketching was the best way for him to relax and forget everything and everyone around him. But not now.

 

Pictures of him and Talinda played in his head. He had really called Talinda after his amazing date with Chester on Friday evening. He didn´t really know why he did that. Michael thought back to that day.

 

He had went to a coffee shop with the smaller boy, buying them both ice cream; Chester one small portion of chocolate ice and Michael himself a large banana split with five portions of ice. The day was throughout wonderful. The weather was perfect as well as both his and Chester´s mood.

 

They had talked for hours and even if he still didn´t know much about Chester´s past and what happened to the omega boy it felt to Michael like Chester finally was opening up to him.

 

The first time he had thought about Talinda´s words were when Chester licked melted ice cream off his fingers.

 

[i] ,,You are betraying yourself Michael! Believe me, you will lose him when you don´t resolve the tension he is giving you, the tension you as a healthy young Alpha male have.’’[/i]

 

It looked so sinful the way the innocent boy had stuck his finger into his mouth, moaning around it in the progress due to the sweet taste. Michael´s jeans had immediately tightened and in this moment Talinda´s words felt so true. The half Asian couldn´t deny the fact that Chester was making him hot. It was even worse that Chester didn´t even knew what he was doing to Michael with his shy and innocent attitude.

 

Michael had fought against his feelings and his stiff member and just told Chester about his family´s last summer vacation in France. How amazing the art gallery there was, what pictures he liked the most and how much he loved Leonardo da Vinci and his amazing portraits while internally thinking about claiming his mate in the most sinful way he could imagine.

 

Michael managed good at first.

 

But unfortunately that wasn´t the only time Michael had to suppress his urges.

 

Later that day after they had eaten their ice cream they decided to walk a bit through the nearby park. Bad idea! Really, really bad idea.

 

Chester seemed to love flowers the half Asian discovered and at every opportunity Chester bent down to look closer at some colorful, good smelling petals and blossoms. Sometimes Chester´s small ass was directly in front of Michael, like an invitation.

 

The black haired Alpha had swallowed hard and while Chester rambled about how beautiful it was and some random info about its origin and so on Michael had to stop himself from reaching out, grabbing that ass and pound his omega like a psycho.

 

When Chester had stood up he always asked Michael if everything was alright and Michael could do nothing but nod his head silently.

 

He was so ashamed of himself. It was just his first real date with Chester and yet he felt like he couldn´t keep himself at bay.

 

[i] ,,Please! Do what the fuck you want Michael! But don´t wonder if one day Chester is running away from you because you can´t control your sex addiction!’’[/i]

 

He again had thought about Talinda´s words.

 

After his date with Chester on Friday, where he brought the omega back home of course and placed a small kiss onto his forehead even if Michael in reality wanted nothing more than devour the smaller teen, he went home not bothering to greet his mother. He went straight to his room and closed his door behind him.

 

The Alpha had sat on his bed, grumbling and frowning at his own thoughts.

 

Fact was the Latin girl was right, he couldn´t restrain his sex drive and honestly he didn´t even wanted to.

 

He had looked at his mobile phone, flipped it around in his hand not knowing what to do.

 

He liked Chester, no! He kind of loved him already. Chester was perfect in every way; not only beautiful but smart and funny as well as soon as he came out of his shell. He was not as stupid as society always said omegas were.

 

Sure at some points Chester didn´t know some things which were normal knowledge for Michael but that wasn´t because the omega was too stupid to understand. It was because Chester never learned that, no one gave him the opportunity to learn that for example the world didn´t only implied America but other continents just as Europe, Asia and Australia as well. Chester had looked at Michael with large eyes when he showed Chester a small map of the whole world on his smartphone, pointing out the little point which was Los Angeles.

 

He was sure Chester was the one he wanted to spend his life with. The problem: Michael was already endangering it.

 

He had looked at his display again for a very long time, scratching his stubbly chin thoughtfully.

 

Maybe if he would sleep with Talinda for a few weeks everything settled down, Michael thought. Maybe his hormones would settle as soon as he knew Chester longer. After all it was the first time Michael ever met an omega. Maybe he felt just so horny near Chester because this was new to him. Sure those feeling would settle.

 

,,Whatever…’’, Michael had mumbled and pushed the button to call Talinda. Just because he was sleeping with her didn´t have to mean he and Chester couldn´t live happily together in the future. Because he wanted to, he wanted Chester with all his heart.

 

But Chester wouldn´t know about him and Talinda. They both would just fuck several times, nothing more. And in the progress he saved Chester. Chester and their developing relationship.

 

Michael groaned deeply and banged his head against the cold glass of the window again and again. The white sheet of paper in front of him remained blank; his muse completely gone somehow.

 

He wanted to call Chester now, telling him he wants to see him. Michael´s conscience insisted on telling Chester everything what happened after their date. It literally screamed [i]Tell him you cheater![/i] but the black haired Alpha couldn´t.

 

He couldn´t do it Friday or yesterday, nor today.

 

He would stick to his plan even if it hurt him. Talinda was right after all. He could relieve his sexual tension without pushing Chester away. That was a good thing right?

 

Michael wouldn´t sleep with Talinda forever after all, just for the time being; until Chester opened up to him completely. He would never tell Chester, the omega would never know, Michael swore to himself, nearly breaking his pencil by the force and tense of his hand.

 

Tomorrow he would see Chester.

 

[i]Don´t let on anything[/i] – Michael told himself over and over, his sweaty hands roving over his whole face. Chester will never know of his and Talinda´s arrangement.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

“Michael?‘‘, he heard his mother knock on his door as she opened it just seconds after, peeking inside with her head.

 

Michael looked up from his sketch book a little surprised at her sudden appearance. “Yea?”, he asked lowly, boredom clear in his voice as he scribbled undefined lines and circles on the piece of paper in front of him. It felt like hours since he sat there, drawing stupid and unimportant stuff, in completely dullness.

 

“You have a guest.”, she smiled a bit wearily and Michael couldn´t help but perk up at that.  He immediately sprung down from the window sill, his heart racing. [i]Chester[/i]! Maybe Chester was visiting him, longing for his Alpha. He hadn´t seen Chester since Friday; two days. Michael beamed. Yes he craved the cute omega as well. So much…

 

“Chester!”, he called out happily, stalking over to his mother, undoubtedly expecting the blonde beautiful omega behind her. His smile however faltered quickly when his mother opened the door further, revealing not Chester, but…

 

“Not quite…”, Talinda smirked when she stepped inside his room as if it was the most normal thing in the world to do, throwing her handbag onto his messy bed. After letting her gaze wander through the chaotic room in a disgusting manner, Michael rolled his eyes and watched how the Beta girl picked up an old stinky sock from the week prior, looking at him in horror.

 

What? He wasn´t a fan of cleaning his room!

 

Michael waited until his mother closed the door, listening to the sounds of her footsteps disappearing. When he was sure his mother was back in the kitchen or the living room, his gaze from Talinda broke.

 

“What are you doing here?”, Michael asked miserably, walking back over to the window sill, climbing up again. He felt disappointed by the fact that it wasn´t Chester no in his room as he had hoped some seconds ago but Talinda, who could make him feel miserable and amazing at the same time.

 

Michael bent his knees, curling his arms around them and looked back out of the window, not wanting to be even close to Talinda by looking at her. They just had fucked yesterday and the day before and yes Michael felt a bit of a relief but also like a ton of bricks was resting on his heart. It was all so confusing for the Alpha.

 

“Just wanted to see you. Is that so bad?!”, she came over to where he was sitting, leaning her head on his bend knees, looking up at him with a seemingly affectionate gaze, but Michael still couldn´t and wouldn´t look.

 

“I just thought…”, he began, but paused shortly, not wanting to talk about his stupid feelings. He was an Alpha, strong and mighty, not a whiny bitch. “…forget it.”

 

“You thought Chester was coming to visit you?”, Talinda finished his sentence for him and he nodded as emotionless as he could. Yes he had really hoped Chester would show up. But frankly now, alone the thought was stupid. Why would Chester visit him? The omega didn´t even know where he lived.

 

Michael shrugged, inhaling deeply and still didn´t dare to look at Talinda.

 

The rain outside was still pouring down, the sky grey and dark. Just a nice summer day, Michael thought sarcastically.

 

“You are a silly boy.”, Talinda spoke up, breaking the for Michael calm silence which annoyed him to no end. Couldn´t she just shut up for some minutes? “Chester would never do that. He is too shy to come over to you on his own. And even if he would have come to you. What would you do with him?”, she now stroked over his thigh. The Alpha´s breath caught in his throat. The affection he was receiving felt so wrong, so good…

 

“Talking with him about boring stuff? Looking at each other for hours? How chliché…”

 

“Chester and I are learning about each other.”, Michael defended right away, his breath puffing against the window and fogging it up slightly. “We talk about our dreams and ideas about the future; we talk about out pasts…though…”

 

The half Asian pauses, swallowing intensely. Damn he couldn´t remember when he started to get this emotional over everything. The omega was making him weak in a weird way, making him go through feelings he never had before.

 

“Chester doesn´t like to talk about these parts of his life very much. But he is opening up to me already.”

 

“How cute.”, Talinda sneered in her typical manner. “Why wouldn´t he talk about his past with you? He is your mate isn´t he?”

 

For the first time Michael took a look at her from his position on the window sill. The sadness he felt turned into anger, annoyance and fury.

 

Fury because of Talinda´s presence. Annoyance because of the stupid emotions he had in the past week since he met Chester. Anger because his whole life was a mess.

 

“Yes!”, he called out loudly and heatedly and he saw Talinda flinch away a bit, her head no longer resting on his body. “Yes I can feel that he is the one for me. I think that Chester witnessed some pretty cruel things in his young age.”

 

“Poor little thing.”

 

Michael couldn´t tell whether Talinda was truly touched by it or only pretending. The young Alpha wasn´t even sure himself what he should feel for Chester. Compassion? Sympathy? Or simply nothing?

 

Maybe this whole mess he got himself into was because of these feelings that made him weak. Weak like… like an omega.

 

He remembered the day he brought Chester to school. The day he was so self sufficient that Chester got miserable by his arrogant attitude. But that was Michael, that was his personality and on the one hand Michael still wanted to gloat around, being an ass but on the other hand it was Chester. The person he felt so connected to.

 

“You are so tensed up Honey…come to bed with me.”

 

Talinda´s seductive suggestion pulled him out of his own world again.

 

“Talinda…I don´t think we should…I´m not in the mood today.”

 

Lie.

 

“I will get you into the right mood. Don´t you worry about that.“, she winked and began to kiss him, grabbing his arm in the progress and pulling at him a little. Maybe he should just devote to her and order his mind after that. Maybe he could even talk with his mother or better with his father who was an Alpha himself.

 

He could ask him if he felt the same when he met his mother. Weak and…full of affection for the other one.

 

“Talinda…”, he said in between their kisses but stood up nevertheless, following the lead of the girl. His mind went black.

 

***

 

“Mmmh…fuck yea! Suck that…yes…”

 

Just as Michael moaned loudly once again while Talinda sucked his cock whole heartedly his mobile phone went off. With a huff he reached for the annoying thing without looking on the display.

 

“H-hello?”, he croaked out, his voice raspy and reserved with arousal. He tried to hide it as good as possible, but frankly it was quite difficult when your dick was swallowed into heavenly tightness.

 

“Yo Shinoda.”, he heard the other man on the line. Jared fucking Leto. “Just wanted to tell ya that we are training tomorrow after school. Be there.”

 

“Yea. Whatever.”, Michael mumbled and couldn´t hold off the groan leaving his lips as the Beta girl on her knees sucked more harshly. Michael had to admit that Talinda was a pro at giving head. “Bye.”

 

He ended the call hectically, chasing after his orgasm with desperate speed. Talinda could take it.

 

When his phone ringed again, Michael nearly screamed out in rage, grabbing his iPhone roughly.

 

“What the fuck?! I got the message okay? I have better things to do just as getting my cock sucked so don´t bother me any longer you fucker! We will see us tomorrow.”

 

Way to go, Michael thought silently. He expected a laugher now or a cocky [i] Have fun dumbass [/i] but nothing came and the Alpha thought for a moment Jared had ended the call himself while he had ranted.

 

The motions of his hips halted when he heard a ragged breath coming from the end of the other line. His heart stopped beating for a moment.

 

No way…

 

“Wha – what do y-you mean w-with…the things you-you said?”, sounded a light voice and out of reflex Michael pushed Talinda´s head away from him, releasing his wet cock. He crouched to the farthest end of his bed, his phone clutched into his already sweat soaked hands.

 

“C-Chester…”

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

“Hey Beautiful! H-Hey.“, the Alpha stuttered nervously, scratching the back of his head. His black hair was still wet under his fingers, due to the heated session beforehand.

 

“What´s…”, Michael swallowed thickly. “…up?”

 

God! Find your words Shinoda, Michael scolded silently. Really, [i]What´s up[/i]?! That just screamed I-cheated-on-you-and-now-I- desperately-try-to-greet-you-properly-without-showing-through-that-I-just-got-my-cock-sucked.

 

“I-I mean…what do you want?”

 

Yea and that was so much better…

 

“I wanted…”, Chester answered softly, making Michael´s heart jolt in disgust with himself. “…to hear your voice…actually.”

 

The Alpha´s heart stuttered at that. Chester wanted to hear his voice! As stupid as it seemed but Michael always assumed that Chester wasn´t that interested in him yet, that he was the clingy one, the one who wanted to court Chester.

 

Michael wanted to tell Chester that he feels the same, that he wanted to hear the omegas voice every day, every second of his life, but his throat was weirdly closed.

 

“Pretty stupid, huh?”, Chester added shortly after, his voice shy and defensive, like he thought he did something wrong. Which he surely didn´t.

 

“What? No!”, Michael nearly shouted, trying to pull his jeans back up again. A difficult task since he only had one hand free to do so. But he managed anyway. “No it´s not stupid Ches. I feel the same every day.”

 

He heard the Beta girl, who still sat on the floor, snort loudly at his words and he shot a angry glare at her, telling her without words that she better be quiet. Talinda rolled her eyes demonstratively. She really had a thing with eye-rolling, Michael mused while clutching the phone tighter. Since he knew her, Talinda had rolled her eyes every day at least one hundred times…

 

“O-okay I´m sorry I-I´m bothering you Michael. I´m really sorry. It´s just…sad that you call me a…”, there was a sob on the other line and Michael sat up straight, his back stiff. His position was like he wanted to jump through the phone and hold Chester. The sound of the omega sobbing was unbearable for the Alpha. He was made for protecting the weaker ones, he was an Alpha. It was his duty. “…f-fucker.”

 

The last word was just a little whisper and Michael was sure that was the first time Chester had ever said a curse word.

 

“No Chester. Fuck.”, the half Asian, scratched the back of his head again, a stupid habit when he was nervous and moved so he sat crossed-legged on his bed. With his free hand he took a good grip on his sheets and played nervously with, letting the soft material slither through his fingers.  

 

“Jared called me before you called me and I thought when my phone rang again that he was it so I snapped and called him a Fucker. If I had known that it was you, I had never spoken in that way to you Baby.”

 

Michael took a deep breath, willing his heart beat to slow down.

 

“O-okay.”, the omega stuttered. “So…we will see us tomorrow?”

 

“Yes of course Beautiful. I will pick you up tomorrow morning right?”, the Alpha asked hopefully, his gaze focused on the black satin sheets in his tan hands.

 

Michael knew his voice sounded needy and if he had looked at Talinda in that moment he was sure he would have seen her eyes roll again. But he wasn´t looking at her and he wasn´t caring what Talinda did or thought.

 

“I would like that.”, the other boy agreed with a low sniff.

 

“Amazing…”, Michael said, a small smile adoring his lips. “Please don´t cry anymore Ches. I would never talk you in that way. I´m looking forward to see you tomorrow.”

 

There was a long time of silence after they said their good-bye to each other and hung up and the Alpha teen couldn´t help but look absently onto the opposite wall.

 

He was so near at getting caught and Talinda and he had only started their fucking around. He could have lost Chester these past last minutes. One false word and Chester had sensed that Michael had been lying to him.

 

That could only mean two things. First, he was a damn lucky bastard. Second, that this was his cue to stop things right away. Maybe a sign from god or another mighty being above.

 

Fortunately Chester was too naive and too trustful to suspect anything wrong. The omega trusted him after just one week and Michael was abusing this kind of power over the omega in the worst way imaginable. And it just had been a week!

 

“Damn fuck!”, Michael screamed angrily, throwing his mobile into the far corner of his room. Talinda looked at him incredulously.

 

“Calm the fuck down Mike!”, she scolded him. “With your temper you will eventually push Chester away from you.”

 

“Yea I know. It´s just…fuck!!”, Michael rubbed his face forcefully, letting all of his pent up feelings out. “Chester is just…he is too good for me.”

 

“Don´t say things like that Mike. That´s why I´m here.”, she scooted closer to him, moving gracefully onto the bed, next to where Michael still sat. “You can let your pent up feelings out on me Honey. You won´t hurt Chester and you will feel better.”, her fingertips softly caressing the skin of Michael´s hand.

 

“But I know him for just a week and everything is already getting down the drain. I just meet [i]The One[/i] and I´m fucking everything up.”, Michael looked up. He hadn´t tears in his eyes or anything but an ugly, itchy feeling behind his eyeballs.

 

“That´s the Alpha in you. All those feeling are new for you. You have to get your feelings settled first Mike. You are so strong and so powerful.”, her hand wandered to his muscled bicep, stroking over it admiringly.

 

“Relax Mike. Chester will never know. What happened today will never happen again. We will be more careful alright?”, Talinda leaned closer and whispered into his ear. Michael closed his eyes, slowly starting to relax his tense body. “Remember, we are doing this for Chester. We will protect him from your hormones Honey.”

 

“Yea…you are right. It just hurts to know that I´m going behind his...”, the half Asian whispered back but was cut off by the Latin´s girl finger which she laid onto his full lips.

 

“Hush now…”

 

Michael tilted his head into her touch. “Okay.”

 

“So…”, Talinda grinned down at him, her hands feathering their way down his clothed chest and Michael gulped one last time.  “…where were we?”

 

With that Talinda jumped onto Michael´s lap and carried on their earlier sex session.

 

 

 

Both were completely oblivious to the person who had listened to everything they said on the other side of the door and the pair of eyes who was now watching them through the keyhole...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you found your way to the story without complications. I´m sorry I lfet like that and everyone who wants to know why can ask me of course. 
> 
> This is like a "test" chapter, to see if there are still enough readers. Let me know by leaving a review. You don´t have to be logged in to leave some words. You just need to type in your name and your emailadress and it´s done. :)
> 
> Have fun reading and I will update when I´m sure you still want more :)
> 
>  
> 
> Some random notes:  
> I tried to save all of the reviews I got for both of my stories and I really hope that I haven´t forgot one single one of them.
> 
> Why this site?  
> Definitely a more beautiful site. You can tag certain things, the chapters look better, you get a message when you get a review or kudos and it´s easier to upload.
> 
> I just love it here.

 

 

 

On first day of the new week, Michael drove to Chester just as he had promised the omega boy. It was hard at first for the Alpha to look Chester into the eyes without telling him what an asshole he was and how he had been sleeping with Talinda these past days.

 

But he managed.

 

He just told himself over and over that it was the best for them, that it wouldn´t last long with Talinda and that he took a large burden off of the omega´s shoulder´s.

 

When they arrived at the school parking lot, the half Asian immediately got up and walked over to the passenger seat, helping Chester out and carrying his bag-pack like last week.

 

The smile he received from Chester was devastating, making Michael´s heart throb painfully in his chest and his conscience even guiltier.

 

“Ready for Art lesson?”, Michael asked randomly, just wanting to talk to Chester no matter what, trying to fight the voice in the back of his head who was screaming at him.

 

“Of course.”, the smaller boy smiled up at him, his brown eyes glazing with happiness. “I can´t wait to work on my art assignment.”

 

Michael loved how enthusiastic Chester was about certain subjects. The boy had so many potentials and the Alpha was sure that one day his omega would be very successful with whatever he would do. It made Michael´s chest fill with pride for his mate.

 

“Yea your work is pretty amazing.”, he couldn´t help but compliment Chester as they came closer to the building. Out of the corner of his eyes, Michael caught a small blush on Chester´s cheeks and a small “Thanks.”.

 

 

Together they walked through the main entrance and the half Asian felt the urge to grab Chester´s small hand and walk with him hand in hand through the school, claiming Chester as his mate and showing the other students how much he felt for the smaller boy.

 

Sure, everyone with eyes could see Michael´s claim on the omega already but the Alpha wanted more. So much more. But it was too soon.

 

Michael led Chester over to his locker, tipping in the code. Chester stood beside him; close beside him. The Alpha could feel Chester´s warmth and his slow, calm moves. It almost felt like the omega was creeping closer and closer to him as time went. Michael of course didn´t mind at all, expect of the fact that he immediately felt like ripping his and the omega´s clothes off and corrupting Chester right in front of the mass of people.

 

But for this he had Talinda now, Michael mused as he opened the small metallic door of the locker. Ugh no, he didn´t want to think about this. This situation was so fucked up.

 

Michael was just about to take his and Chester´s art folder out (he offered Chester a place for his artwork in his locker, since Chester didn´t have a locker on his own) when a voice tickled his left ear.

 

“Hey there Mike.”

 

Michael turned his head and was disturbed to see Talinda next to him. Speak of the devil…

 

It almost felt like Chester was sensing his distress and definitely pressed his small body closer into his other side.

 

“Yo, what´s up.”, he asked her coolly, not wanting to show his agony. Couldn´t she just piss the fuck off when he was with Chester?

 

“Oh nothing much. I was just wondering if you guys…”, she stretched her neck a bit to take a look at Chester, who, from Talinda´s position, cowered behind Michael. “…want to hang out.”

 

Michael looked at her incredulously, his thick black eyebrows rising in silent question. What was she talking about?

 

“Didn´t you hear? Some of the teachers are on further education. Your art teacher and my French teacher are one of them.”, she grinned at him. “ That means no lessons!”

 

Oh, Michael hadn´t realized that his teacher was on further education today.

 

“Uhm, I don´t know actually.”, Michael began and looked at Talinda. She was wearing a short dress and high heels so high Michael thought she would twist her ankle as soon as she would start to walk. With those murderous shoes the girl was exactly his height, making the eye contact even more intense.

 

Michael swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

The Alpha turned back to Chester when he felt the smaller male pulling at the sleeves of his leather jacket. Chester looked up at him from under his long eye lashes, large and brown orbs locking with his.

 

“It´s okay.”, the blonde just said and that was everything Michael needed. He didn´t really want to hang out with Talinda right now, but he didn´t want Chester to be suspicious either since he used to be really good friends with the Beta girl.

 

All three of them decided to sit outside, or better said, Talinda decided they would sit outside on one of those double benches with a table in between. Michael pushed the art folders back into his locker and followed with Chester the large Latin girl.

 

It wasn´t cold outside but the wind was kind of chilly, especially for Chester who didn´t seem to have a jacket. Before they sat down Michael pulled off his leather jacket and held it out for Chester who was trembling by every blow of air. Chester smiled bashfully but took the offer and Michael wrapped the jacket tightly around his mate.

 

God, Chester looked so cute in his clothes. They were definitely too large and Chester was literally disappearing in them.

 

Michael sat with Chester on the one side and Talinda across of them, nibbling at her banana.

 

“I´m so excited for the game in a few weeks Mike. You guys will win, I know it.”

 

“Thanks Tali, I do hope so.”, Michael smiled and looked over to the field where he could see Jared and some other jocks of his football team who didn´t seem to have class right now either, playing and training.

 

“You guys are training just perfectly and I know you Mike. Everything you do, you do perfectly.”, Talinda said innocently, taking a bite from the fruit in her hand.

 

Was Michael imagining it or was Talinda really sucking on the banana that long? Damn he had to concentrate on something else.

 

His gaze wandered back to the field and an amazing idea shot into his brain. Michael would just join his mates now. That was a great opportunity to show off in front of Chester in a subtle way wasn´t it? Then the omega could see what a great player he was.

 

“Chester do you have anything against it when I join my mates out there?”

 

“N-No. Not at all.”, Chester answered lowly, half of his face pressed into the too large layer of clothes. It seemed like Chester was smelling his jacket, which sent shivers down his spine and cock.

 

“Amazing!”, Michael all but sprang up before he would do something to Chester he would regret and jogged away to the field.  “I will be back soon.”, he called over his shoulder, feeling relieved to be away for a bit.

 

***

 

Talinda had to suppress a laugh when she discovered how oblivious Michael could be.

 

She could clearly see how Chester didn´t want Michael to go over to play with his team, but Michael, good oblivious Alpha Mike, understood nothing. All the better for her.

 

And one reason more why Michael and Chester didn´t fit together. The omega was far too emotional, the way he was sniffing disgustingly at the Alpha´s jacket. The way he had pressed himself as close to Michael as possible, the way he looked up at Michael. Purely disgusting!

 

She admired Michael´s ass as he walked farer away from them before starting to speak.

 

,,So Chester.”, she turned to look at the boy on the other side of the table. He looked so small in Michael´s jacket and she wanted to vomit at the sight of it. “A pity, _a real pity_ we hadn´t had any chance to talk to one another so far.’’

 

Throwing the paring of the banana onto the ground she was met by silence from the other boy.

 

That didn´t stop Talinda in the slightest.

 

,,It´s difficult when you are always sticking by Mike´s side. I believe I have never seen you without him.’’

 

Chester remained silent, seemingly not knowing what to say or simply too shy to speak.

 

Good, Talinda didn´t care one last bit, it wasn´t like she wanted a conversation with Chester, apparently the boy was too unintelligent and uneducated to speak in a normal manner. She just wanted to give him a piece of her mind; in a _thoroughly friendly_ way of course.

 

Talinda was also sure that Chester wouldn´t dare to talk to Mike about anything she would say. And if so, she would make sure to change that.

 

After around ten seconds of silence and Chester watching Michael with longing eyes, the Latin girl reached out and brushed, as softly as possible, blond hair out of Chester´s face. Her thumb brushed over the small omega sign on the forehead, looking intensely at it.

 

Her voice lowered as she leaned closer.

 

,,Many people are jealous of what you have.”, she started calmly, her voice as smooth as her hand on his forehead. “Some of the Betas biggest dream is becoming an omega. They wish they could carry this symbol on their forehead. Because what? They want to be cherished by Alphas.’’

 

She suddenly let out a choked piercing laugh which made Chester wince visibly, her hand leaving his warm forehead and coming back down the table.

 

,,That´s bullshit in my opinion. Omegas are the lowest class. Who by choice wants to be part of the lowest class.’’, she snickered as if that was the most unbelievable thing in the world, which it was. Why would someone be an omega at his own free will? She could see Chester nod his head hesitantly in agreement, the first responding she got from him today, much to the Latina´s surprise. Of course she was right, she thought haughtily. He was nothing compared to other human. He was closer to being viewed as an animal than a full judicial Alpha or Beta.

 

,,God. Sorry Chester, not that I don´t like you.’’, Chester looked up at her. “I mean you can´t help being in the lowest class. It´s just…I always knew an omega brings nothing but problems.’’

 

Chester looked back down on the table as if he couldn´t stand her sight too long which was good. He should pay her definitely more respect than that. She was a Beta after all and he only an omega.

 

,,You do know that Brad and Mike used to be best friends before you came into the picture right?’’

 

,,M-Michael d-didn´t mention it. B-but I could assume t-that they used to be very close…’’

 

Wow, so he could form a whole sentence!

 

,,Damn right they were.’’, Talinda sighed dramatically. ,,Best friend since they were baby Alphas. Now it´s like they both hate each other. I wonder how that could happen. They were inseparable.’’

 

Chester swallowed at her words and Talinda felt the triumph flowing through her vains.

 

,,We all, Mike, Brad, Anna and me had plans for the future you know.’’, she began, stroking through her dark hair. ,,We wanted to go to college together and in summer break shortly before you came Michael told me he wanted to be my boyfriend.’’, she sighed again, flipping the strands of brown hair back. It was cruel, it was so cruel and Talinda loved every second of it.

 

The way Chester began to shake slightly, not only from the chilly air around them but from her words. That was the power she loved the most.

 

,,We were such a beautiful couple. My parents and his parents get along so well. Oh, do you even have parents?’’

 

,,N-no, t-they…no, I don´t h-have….’’

 

,,What a pity.”, she didn´t let him speak any further, her harsh voice cutting through his sentence. “As far as I know Mrs. Shinoda loves big family get together´s. And Mike loves large families.’’

 

She looked into the distance, trying to look like she cared about all of that and acting as if she was really concerned about all this bullshit. But Chester bought it; that was for sure.

 

“Anyway.”, she pretended to break out of her oh-so-deep-and-melancholic thoughts, looking back at Chester who wasn´t looking at her. “Let´s go over to the field where the boys are playing. Mike loves to show off for hot lady´s like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To answer the question who was looking through the keyhole: it will be out soon. ;) and I think it will surprise you a bit.
> 
> Please let me know that you found your way to omega of mine by leaving a review or writing an email :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god you guys are so amazing!! I love every single one of you!!
> 
> Here´s the new chapter. All I want to say is DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA

Michael was not really sure at first whether to leave Chester alone with Talinda or not. And honestly he would have loved to spend his time with the omega since he didn´t saw Chester almost the whole weekend. But on the other hand, Michael wanted to impress his mate with his skills, showing off his toned body.

 

True, Chester told him he didn´t like expensive cars and things and stuff but that didn´t mean that Michael couldn´t show Chester how amazing and strong his body was. Chester was an omega after all, he surely was interested in an strong and muscled Alpha´s body.

 

“Yo Mike!”, one of his teammates yelled and waved at him while he ran over to them. Most of the students turned and greeted Michael as well, clapping him on the shoulder or punching his backside.

 

“Yea what´s up guys.”, the half Asian called back, bending down and rolling his pant legs up his calves. Good thing he wasn´t wearing a jeans today but one of his comfortable jogging pants.

 

“Finally joining our training aren´t you?”, Leto´s voice cut through the mass of students around him. When he was done with shortening his pants Michael came back up and watched as Jared came over to him.

 

“What the fuck Leto?”, Michael asked incredulously, black thick eyebrow rising in question. “As if you guys trained for hours. You just started maybe ten minutes ago. Not like I missed anything important.”

 

Some of their team mates stood still now, not making any sounds anymore. They knew better than interrupt arguments started by Jared Leto.

 

“Why are you even here?”, Jared challenged him then when everyone was quite. “Don´t you want to be with your cute little sextoy over there?”

 

“Chester is not a sextoy you fucker!”, Michael´s facial expression darkened. Couldn´t this stupid jock just let this go? Why did he always have to comment Chester´s and his growing relationship?

 

“No? Oh please Shinoda. You have the hots for him. You can´t deny the fact that you want to rip his clothes off and pound him right in front of us all.”

 

Burdensome silence surrounded them; only the low clearing of someone´s throat could be heard. But other than that everyone stood still.

 

“Shut the fuck up.”, the half Asian broke through it, hoping to end this stupid conversation. “Lets get on with the game. We have to be excellent if we want to beat the others!”

 

The other´s nodded at his words, expect of Jared of course who was just glaring at him darkly.

 

“I wil throw the first pitch then.”, Brad yelled and Michael was for once glad that Brad always seemed to know how to break awkward situations.

 

After half an hour and many throws and screams later, Michael was sweating and wet from al the training. Fortunately it wasn´t too hot today so it was a great feeling for the Alpha to feel the sometimes cold blow of the wind in his black hair or in his sweating neck.

 

The only thing that deeply disappointed Michael was the fact that Chester didn´t seem to look at him even once. Every time he looked over to where Talinda and his omega were sitting, Chester either was cuddled deep into his jacket (which warmed Michael´s heart extremely and made up a bit for the not looking) or he was watching Talinda.

 

Michael wondered for one short second whether Talinda was leaving any hints about their sexual encounters or not. But no … Talinda would never do that, Michael was in no doubt. Apparently she cared about their future and about Chester´s feelings; she would never consciously hurt his mate.

 

She was just protecting Chester.

 

He was ripped out of his thoughts when something hard smashed into his face. For a second or two everything was black, not realizing what actually happened until he heard Ethan´s sardonic voice and Jared´s loud laugher.

 

“Shinoda you little fuck! Catch the ball with your hands, not your head.”

 

“Yea what´s up with you Alpha? Too occupied with thoughts about your omega?”, Jared stepped in front of Michael, directly looking into his eyes again. The half Asian was panting furiously, his nostrils flaring as cold blue ugly eyes bored through him. Calling another Alpha by his status was a threat. And Jared, an Alpha called Michael by his status; _Alpha_.

 

Jared was threatening him. Again.

 

“Why aren´t you dropping this already Leto? Can´t you accept the fact that I have found Chester first?”

 

Michael straightened his back and upper body, making himself as large as possible while trying to loom over Jared. Much to Michael´s disdain the other didn´t back down and build himself just as large so they were one height again.

 

“You wish Shinoda. You always think you are so much better than all the other´s. But let me tell you something: …!”

 

Blue eyes met brown and white; both panting raggedly, brows furrowed.

 

“…you are not!”

 

Michael felt nothing but hate in this moment. It wasn´t like he ever got along with Leto, they were never really friends. But now since Chester was here, Jared was much more aggressive to him and times more disrespectful.

 

And clearly, Michael knew what that meant. Normally all Alphas got along well because of their high status. Alpha´s only fought when they wanted the same thing; the same mate.

 

Unmistakably Jared Leto wanted Chester and that thought alone ripped a deep growl out of the half Asians mouth.

 

“Okay enough you two! You are ridiculous!”

 

First, Michael missed Brad´s voice in his haze, too fixated on the other Alpha male. Just when his former best friend pulled him away, breaking the eye contact between the two rivals, Michael calmed down a little bit.

 

“Mike! Calm the fuck down! Your behavior is unbelievable!”

 

“Shut up _Delson_.”, Michael shrugged Brad´s hand forcefully away from his shoulder, glaring at the afro haired male. “I don´t need your help! And god help me, I don´t need you!”

 

It seemed like Brad was taken aback at first by Michael´s reaction and hurtful words, which made Michael´s lips curl cruelly into a taunting smile. The other male´s uncertainty soon disappeared though.

 

“The only reason why I´m not challenging you, is the fact that Chester - _why the hell_ _ever_ \- really seems to like you. I honestly don´t know what he sees in you anymore.”, Brad literally spits into his face.

 

“One week ago we were best friends Mike. Why are you throwing all those years away like they mean nothing to you?”

 

Brad looked at him, the anger disappeared and was replaced with something sad.

 

Michael didn´t care.

 

“One week ago my so called _best friend_ didn´t try to steal my mate from me. So don´t pretend that you are the innocent one!”

 

“Why were you thinking that I wanted to steal Chester from you?”, Brad asked desperately, his voice almost pleading. The half Asian felt self-satisfaction creeping up his body, making him feel powerful and mighty.

 

Brad was just a stupid puppy. As if Michael cared about all this shit.

 

“Answer me Mike! Is it because I gave Chester strawberries? Is that your problem?”

 

Michael just turned his back to Brad, not wanting to see his pitiful face any longer. Deep down it … it actually hurt … it hurt so much. But he was an Alpha! He had to be strong and remain strong.

 

Brad was just a weakling.

 

He could see Talinda and Chester walking over to him and smiled a bit at Chester´s appearance. He looked small in his jacket; his skinny legs covered half way from his clothing.

 

Michael didn´t noticed Brad walking away with his head down and his shoulders hunched down. His eyes were fixed on his beautiful Chester, who was looking shyly onto the ground as he walked slightly behind Talinda.

 

“You were so great Mike!”, Talinda sprung into his arms and hugged his neck tightly. “You guys will kick those West-Hollywooders snobbish asses.”

 

She laughed happily and let go of Michael.

 

“Yea I hope so.”, he answered her distractedly while walking closer to Chester. God, he just wanted to pull him close to his chest.

 

The smaller boy looked up at him under his long sinful eyelashes, smiling back at Michael sadly. Michael´s heart beat faster. Even a blind one hundred year old could see that Chester´s smile wasn´t genuine.

 

“Hey what´s up Beauty? Still cold?”

 

Chester shook his head. “No. I´m not cold anymore.”

 

“Okay.”, Michael said uncomfortably, hoping that Chester would catch the hint and continue or tell him what was bothering him. There was something wrong with the omega.

 

Chester remained silent, gnawing at his bottom lip in distress. The black haired Alpha watched him for a short time before placing his large hand on Chester´s cheek.

 

He looked over his shoulder at Talinda who was staring intensely at Chester. For a brief moment Michael wondered what that look in the Beta girls eyes meant but quickly got back to the actual task.

 

“Could you … leave us alone Talinda? I bet Anna is already looking for you.”

 

With one last look at him and then at Chester, the Latin girl walked away from them. And again Michael asked himself silently why she had looked at Chester like that. It was not … angry or something like that but still … weird.

 

Maybe he was just imagining things. In fact the arguments with Jared and Brad more than exhausted him.

 

“Come on let´s sit over there in the sun. Should I help you to pull the jacket off or …?”, Michael tailed off, seeing the adorable blush on Chester´s cheeks. The omega wanted to leave the jacket on, Michael thought triumphal. That was a good sign, wasn’t it?

 

But there was still something wrong with the boy.

 

They sat down on a nearby bench, the sun shining onto their backs so they weren´t blinded by it.

 

“You were arguing with Brad.”

 

That wasn´t a question. Now it was Michael´s turn to be taken aback.

 

“Why?”

 

Michael was at a loss of words, not knowing how to answer. Why was Chester even interested in any of this? It wasn´t like Chester knew it any better, the omega never experienced him and Brad together as best friends since they both started to hate each other soon after Chester came into their life. But that was Brad´s fault. Definitely.

 

“I know he used to be your best friend. But now it seems like you don´t even recognize him anymore. It´s been only a week Mike. Don´t throw this away.”, Chester said in a calm tone, soothing Michael more and more. He loved to be in the omega´s presence, it felt so good. Chester was like an anchor for his inner aggression; like crutch who was supporting him, lifting weight off of his shoulder´s.

 

“Friendship is the most important thing in the world Mike. It brings happiness and joy in our life.”

 

“I know.”, Michael swallowed and moved closer to Chester, putting his arm around the smaller male. “It´s just a hard time right now.”

 

“Brad is so sad.”, Chester leaned closer as well, putting his head on Michael´s chest. “He told me how you both spent so many years together already and that he does never want to lose you…”

 

At that Michael perked up. What? Brad told Chester? When? When did he tell Chester?

 

“When did he tell you?”, Michael moved back to look into Chester´s eyes, pulling away from the omega who had cuddled his chest seconds ago.

 

“B-Brad and I met … met yesterday.”

 

Michael growled loudly, standing up hasty. He looked down at Chester, who still sat on the bench in front of him. “What do you mean you met Brad yesterday?”, he nearly screamed, his vision going red by the thought of his mate meeting another Alpha behind back!

 

How dared he!

 

He didn´t saw Chester flinch by his sudden outburst, too busy realizing that Chester went behind his fucking back. When Michael didn´t get an answer he shouted again, this time louder.

 

“What do you mean you met Brad, huh? What the fuck does that mean omega!”

 

How could Chester do this, how could Brad do this? Friendship? Ha, Michael could only laugh at that. Brad would never be his friend. Never again, not after all this shit. First courting Chester right in front of his face, than literally throwing it in his face how much he liked Chester and then meeting him behind his back. And Chester let him do it.

 

“Did you let him fuck you, huh?”, Michael sneered down, leaning closer to the smaller boy in a threatening way. “Let Brad claim you? You filthy slut! With me playing hard to get aren´t you? But bending over for Delson any time!”

 

Was everyone against him? Why was everyone trying to make his life miserable? His best friend, his god damned best friend was stealing his mate away right under his nose! He had trusted this asshole; he had been friends with this motherfucker for so many years and still Brad took the first opportunity to steal the first person Michael had honest feelings for.

 

Brad knew the feelings he had for Chester. Okay, Brad and he didn´t talk much these days but everyone noticed the invisible claim Michael had made on Chester. But no! Every single one wanted to take Chester away from him.

 

First Jared; now Brad …!

 

Michael could hear a low sniff over his raged thoughts about these plotting bastards. His vision cleared a bit as he focused back onto Chester.

 

“I-I went out … after I called you yesterday …”, Chester started but was interrupted by a broken sob the omega couldn´t suppress. “… I wanted to a-a-ask you yesterday whether you wanted to see some landscapes because of-of-of your project in a-art.”

 

Chester stuttered incredibly, his breath hitching loudly every time he inhaled. His whole body was shaking with heavy sobs.

 

“But I-I could assume you were busy. So-so I went out a-alone.”, Chester wept loudly, breaking down in a fit of heart wrenching cries for a few seconds. Michael wanted nothing more than to reach out and embrace the smaller boy, despite the anger and hurt he felt. “I-I met Brad in the p-park a-and we talked for so-some hours before he went to-to t-the gym.”

 

Michael internally broke down when he took in Chester in front of him. Crying and shaking, not hiding the hurt he felt. Fact one was, Michael knew, he knew for 100 percent that Chester would never freely bend down so soon for anyone. It was the anger that had spoken those words, the blind rage he felt. Fact two was, Brad really went to the gym every Sunday. That was a habit the Jew had for about three years.

 

Michael sank down to his knees, ceasing his threatening statue into a more submissive one in front of his mate. He lay his hand on Chester´s trembling thighs soothingly, rubbing small circles onto them with his thumbs.

 

“Chester I´m so sorry. I over reacted.”, Michael pleaded, trying to meet Chester´s eyes. But the small boy refused to lock onto each other, which showed Michael how much damage he did. “God. I was blinded by rage Chester. You have to believe me. I would never honestly think you would do all of these things! I know you are not lying Chester. You would never lie.”

 

“You c-called me a-a s-slut.”

 

“No baby.”, Michael shuffled closer Chester, pressing his chest against the omega´s bony knees, who were still half covered in Michael´s jacket.

 

Chester was wearing his jacket. Chester was his. And no one was taking Chester away. Chester liked him just as much.

 

But after all the things he said to his mate… He really had called Chester a slut. He had screamed at him and he put Chester into a degrading position. In a position he never wanted Chester to be.

 

“I´m so sorry my beautiful Chester. You have to believe me please.”, he whispered hoarsely, not trusting his voice anymore. “I was wrong. Wrong with everything. Please don´t cry baby.”

 

Michael whined miserably, one hand wandering up to Chester´s tear strained face. The omega flinched away from him as fast as possible. Michael was shocked to witness this reaction from Chester.

 

He saw fear in Chester´s eyes. His mate feared him.

 

“Chester, I …”

 

“Don´t hit me please.”, Chester cried. “Please don´t hit me.”

 

“Michael!”

 

Michael heard Anna´s voice behind him and the sound of footsteps running toward them. He didn´t turn around, just looking at Chester with sorrowful eyes.

 

“Michael!”, if this situation wasn´t so fucked up he would have laughed at Anna´s voice. She never spoke in that way, not to him or another Alpha anyway. She was always the quiet one, the calm one. But now, without even taking a look at her, Michael knew she was mad.

 

“Michael! What were you doing Michael Kenji Shinoda?”

 

The rest happened in a blur. The only thing he knew was that Chester was led away from him and that his jacket, which Chester had worn most of the day, lay abandoned on the ground next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Brad wasn´t the one who spied on Mike and Talinda since he was with Chester...
> 
> And Mike please get yourself together OR I`M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!
> 
> I can´t help but make Michael an asshole in all of my stories xD I´m sorry please don´t hate me. HATE MIKE!!!
> 
> and leave a review :-* thanks


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the lovely reviews!
> 
> Here´s the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!

 

 

Michael got home, shortly after the one of the worst school days in his life ever. He had just told the school nurse he didn´t feel well and wanted to go home. He parked his car in the parking lot next to his large house, right behind his father´s car which indicated his father was back from his short one week Chicago trip. The Alpha could already see his mother through the kitchen window behind the curtains, cleaning and singing to a song in the radio.

 

With a heavy sigh he pulled out his keys and opened the front door as low as possible. Maybe he could sneak in without his mother noticing and buggering him why he was home so soon.

 

“Why are you home so soon Michael?“, he got an immediate response, crushing his hopes of remain unseen. Of course his mother would notice him. It would have been too perfect to just sneak into his room.

 

“I´m not feeling good. I told my teacher that I want to go home.“, Michael called out grumpily which wasn´t even a lie. He really felt sick, only that it wasn´t plainly physical but more a heart throbbing pain and longing for a certain person; Chester.

 

“Oh my poor baby. Should I make you tea?“, his mother stepped out from behind the kitchen counter, throwing her apron carelessly onto the surface. Her eyes show that she is concerned and Michael immediately felt even worse. If his mother knew what Michael had done today – she wouldn´t look at him like that. Definitely not.

 

“No Mom. I just …“, Michael drove his hand through his hair, suddenly really tired. It was just exhausting, everything. “… I just want to sleep a bit, okay? I´m tired.“

 

“Of course sweatheart. Should I help y- …?“, she came closer, starting to reach out for him before the Alpha stopped her in her tracks.

 

“No, no thanks. I can go on my own.“

 

Michael turned and nearly ran up the stairs to his room where he closed the door and flipped onto his bed, facedown. He didn´t cry – of course not, he was an Alpha for god sakes – but he surely felt like doing it. He wanted to scream and shout and destroy everything around him but he had to calm down for his sake, his families’ sake and for Chester´s sake.

 

Now that he could think about it in silence, Michael really wondered how he could lose his mind like that, how he could accuse Chester of things he would never do, not even think about.

 

Chester was far too innocent. Never would he even touch Brad or think about him that way. He had seen today how Chester was cuddled up in _his_ jacket or how Chester looked at _him_. The omega was absolutely interested in him.

  
But after what happened Michael wasn´t so sure anymore. What if Chester was now scared of him? What if Chester didn´t want an Alpha who was aggressive and unpredictable like Michael. What if Chester is looking for another Alpha to be his mate?

 

The thought alone that Chester might be grow old with someone else, carrying another Alphas babies, made Michael´s heartbeat erratic and his hold on his pillow stronger.

 

“Fuck!”, he screamed into his pillow, fisting it tight into his large hands, ripping frantically at it with all his strength.

 

***

 

Some hours later, Jason came back from school. Michael could hear his brother talking to his mom before coming up the stairs. The half Asian heard a faint knock on his closed door as well as Jason´s voice sounding through it.

 

“Mike dude! Dinner is ready!”

 

Michael didn´t respond and just stood up, still sleepy since he just napped here and there the past hours. He was not able to sleep tight; too many thought had been swirling through his mind.

 

When he stepped out of his room he was greeted by a smiling Jason. Michael ignored him and walked past him to the stairs.

 

“Not feeling well bro?”

 

Those words let Michael halt in his tracks. Not the words itself but more way his brother said them. Not concerned but rather sarcastically.

When he turned to look at his brother over his shoulder, he couldn´t put Jason´s expression into words. There was a mean glint in his eyes, but Michael wasn´t sure.

 

He just returned the dark stare and walked down the stairs into the dining room where his mother put down the last of the dishes.

 

His father Kenji Shinoda was already seated on his regular place by the front side of the table. The young Alpha nodded at his father and sat down as well.

 

After his mom Donna and Jason joined them they began to eat and chat about common themes like how Kenji´s work and trip in Chicago was, what Donna planned for dinner tomorrow or how Jason was doing with his German course. Michael stood silent the whole time, here and there digging in his meal, not really hungry at all.

 

„Son, why aren´t you eating? Normally you eat like a healthy Alpha.“, his father commented and first Michael didn´t register that the older Alpha had spoken to him.

 

„Michael baby is something wrong?“, his mother joined shortly after.

 

Michael shrugs.

 

„Everything is good alright? I´m just tired and I still don´t feel well.“, he scooped some of the beef onto his fork and put it into his mouth just so they would shut up already.

 

„Okay.“ His mother nodded in understanding, her eyes still on Michael.

 

This was just stupid. It felt like every one of his family members was looking at him or trying to look through his mind, trying to find the reason of his fool mood. Couldn´t they just let him be?!

 

He was feeling bad enough, he didn´t need the pity he didn´t deserve. Michael wanted to see Chester and hold him. Michael needed to know that Chester wasn´t mad or afraid of him. That´s all the half Asian needed right now.

 

„Oh Kenji honey, Michael set his eyes on a beautiful omega boy.“, Donna exclaimed happily after a short amount of silence, clasping both her hands in excitement. Her husband returned her gaze before his eyes pierced through Michael again. Not in a mad way but in pleasure as well. „What was the boys name again Michael?“

 

„Chester.“, he mumbled as curtly as possible. Amazing now they have to talk about Chester.

 

Michael could hear his brother next to him snorting. He ripped his head around to look at him but only found his brother eating as if nothing came out of his mouth. Damn this fucker!

 

„Chester!“, his mom repeated, either ignoring Jason´s sound of disdain or too far away in her own thoughts. „Such a precious name, I bet he is a precious boy too isn´t he?“

 

When Michael only nodded, not really in any mood to be happy about anything.

 

„Jason you met Chester in school too, right? Tell me since Michael is too lazy to tell me and your father everything. What does he look like?“

 

Jason swallowed a bite, clearly taken aback that he now should tell his parents about Chester.

 

„Uhm … I haven´t really had contact to him but yea I guess I would be interested in him as well …“, Michael growled loudly, looking sharply at his brother before the older continued.

 

„… if Michael hadn´t had his claws all over him of course.“

 

„Oh Michael that´s so cute. Our baby is maturing.“, Donna gushed lovingly at Michael, putting her hand over Michael´s larger one.

 

„So yea Chester is small, I guess it´s normal for omegas. He has blond hair, large brown eyes, very slim. I would say girl without tits.“, Jason laughed loudly while clapping Michael´s shoulder as if he was ripping the joke of the year. Michael just glowered at him darkly, not even once thinking about smiling or joking back.

 

„Man, dude, it was just a joke. Loosen up a bit.“, Jason rolled his eyes and went on with eating.

 

„Oh Jason don´t tease your brother.“, his mother scolded, squeezing Michael´s hand under her palm.

 

„I really want to meet him son.“, his father said in a voice that told Michael to not disobey him. Didn´t mean for Michael to cower down.

 

„We just met last week. It´s too soon.“

 

„It´s never too soon when it´s about your mate.”, his mother said in a assuring tone, clearly keen on the idea to meet Chester Bennington.

 

Jason snorted again at his mother´s words and now it was enough for Michael. With a snarl he let his fork fall onto his plate, his other hand ripping out from under his mother´s warm hold.

 

“What the fuck is your problem?”, he asked loudly, throwing the chair back and standing up, threateningly looking down at Jason who sat opposite from him at the table.

 

“Watch your language son!”

 

It was bad enough that he had been treating Chester the way he did and fucked everything up. It was even worse that Anna witnessed everything. And now his fucking brother snorted and scoffed as if all this stuff was nothing.

 

What was his problem?

 

“Nothing Mike … there is really _nothing_ wrong.”, the other Alpha said, clearly bored and not caring about Michael´s attitude.

 

“Stop making those stupid sounds then.”, Michael growled, brows furrowed.

 

“You mean those?”, Jason asked mockingly, repeating the snorting more loudly and pregnant.

 

“Michael! Jason! Stop!”

 

“Yes I mean those. They piss me the fuck off.”, the black haired male screamed at his brother, not caring that his parents were trying to talk to them.

 

“Michael, your language!”

 

“Son! I don´t allow such a language in my home!”

 

“And you know what pisses me off Mike?”, Jason stood up as well, he was a bit shorter than Michael but still just as mighty and powerful. He put his hands on the table, beside his empty plate, holding himself up with his arms. “Your lying and cheating ass pisses me off!”

 

“Jason!”, Donna gasped. “Stop this instant! You both!”

 

“Yea now you are looking huh?”, Jason laughed cruelly. Michael´s heart felt like beating out of his ribcage. His throat was dry and he couldn´t get one single word out, without choking on them.

 

“Jason? What are you talking about?”

 

“Yes son, what are you talking about!”

 

“I saw you buddy.”, Jason continued lowly, not minding his parents who stood now as well, both frantically trying to make their teenage sons stop.

 

Michael looked at his brother in shock. All anger faded away by the look his brother was giving him, by the questioning look his parents now gave him.

 

Michael decided in this moment that his life sucked. That his life sucked big time ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh oh ... is Michael´s secret with Talinda already out?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reviewing and reading guys!
> 
> Here´s the new chapter. It´s dedicated to Gina. Thanks for your amazing emails and that you keep kicking my ass!! =)
> 
> I will update the next chapter the second I receive the 10th review. It´s just that I want to know if you guys are still interested and if it´s worth updating.  
> So please just leave a small comment.
> 
> The next chapter is definitely longer and more plotty than this.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Jason knows.”

 

Michael just reached his room when he pulled out his mobile phone, calling Talinda in haste. His fingers were shaking, the air in his lungs burning.

 

“He fucking knows!”, he screamed into the phone a second time, careful so no one could hear him but still loud enough that Talinda understood for sure.

 

“What do you mean Jason knows? Mike calm down.”, she tried to soothe on the other end of the line, but Michael couldn´t. What just happened threw him completely off guard.

 

“I can´t calm down! My brother knows that I slept with you.”, Michael walked up and down in his room, his breath ragged and full of nerves. “What if he tells Chester? What if he – what if he …”

 

“Mike. Take a breath okay? Tell me what happened exactly.”

 

“We were just eating. And all of a sudden Jason started to mock me with Chester and … my feelings for him.”, Michael sighed loudly, rubbing his sweaty hands over his face. “He was pulling faces and snorting every time I said something. Of course I asked him what his problem was and he just said that he knows.”

 

“Maybe he means …”, Talinda began but the Alpha cut off her words in a rough tone.

 

“No Talinda! Let me finish. He fled the table and I followed him. When we were alone in the hall he told me that he saw us both … on my bed … doing stuff.”

 

“Hmm …”

 

“ _Hmm …?_ – That´s all you have to say? Are you serious?”, Michael asked incredulously, his eyebrows rising.

 

“Mike in all honesty. He doesn´t understand what we do, even if it is the most logic thing on earth. It´s quite understandable that he reacts like that.”

 

And she was right, it was totally understandable that his brother responded it the way he did. Michael was a cheater after all. A lying, cheating bastard.

 

“I think we shouldn´t continue this anymore …”, Michael whispered all of a sudden, sitting down onto his bed.

 

There was a bead of silence and Michael was afraid Talinda might have hung up on him. He declined this thought when he heard the Beta girl taking a large breath in.

 

“What happened today Mike?’’

 

Her voice was soft, but pierced through Michael´s senses nevertheless.

 

“W-what - what do you mean? I just told you. Jason told …”, he stuttered, his eyes flashing between his open window and closed door in anxiety. Fuck, fuck, fuck!

 

“No Mike. I mean today … in school.”

 

Fuck!

 

“Oh … uh yea …”

 

Fuck!

 

“Anna was pretty mad.”, Talinda said calmly, which was a great contrast to Michael´s frenzy. A painful contrast.

 

“Do you … I mean … do you know how Chester is?”, Michael tried to sound as still as possible.

 

“Actually Anna and I didn´t talk much about Chester. But I can guess that the boy is pretty miserable. Because really Mike? _Filthy slut_ – that´s low even for you.”

 

“I – I couldn’t hold back. I was blinded by rage and …”, the young Alpha tries to make an excuse.

 

“And that´s why we have to keep up with our plan Mike!”, The girl on the other line scolded him, her voice now louder and more prominent. “Take your time with Chester. Try to persuade him slowly. And in the mean time you can leash out on me – on us.”

 

Michael was quiet at first. So often they spoke about this and every time Talinda was right. It was so simple.

 

Even if it felt wrong.

 

“I think you are right.”, he breathed out. “Still I think I will visit Chester today or something.”

 

***

 

When Michael stood in front of Chester´s house, his heart was going crazy. How would Chester react? Maybe the omega didn´t want to see him anymore or tell him to never speak to him again.

 

Before Michael could think further about the worst scenarios the door opened, revealing a grey haired woman.

 

Michael gulped. Had he rang the bell? He couldn´t tell.

 

“Hello Miss. I – uh – just wanted to visit Chester. Is he home?”

 

The woman looked at him silently for some seconds and Michael wanted nothing more than to hide behind his moms skirt or behind her leg. He used to do that often when he was a small child.

 

But now he had to stand this man.

 

Some of the tension left him when the woman started to smile friendly.

 

“Oh dear I´m sorry but my grandson is not here.”

 

“Oh.”, he said stupidly, driving his hand through his messy hair.

 

“Yes, Chester came home with a nice girl today … I believe her name was …”

 

“Anna?”, Michael continued for the elderly women, who smiled nicely in return.

 

“Yes, yes! Anna! A nice girl. She ate with us and after that she asked Chester to come with her to a little fest in the park.”

 

“Oh okay … thanks Mrs. Bennington.”

 

“Oh no dear. My son in law was a Bennington. My surname is Kempt. What was your name again?”

 

“Oh my name is Michael, Miss. Michael Shinoda.”

 

“You are Michael?”, Mrs. Kempt gasped, holding her breath for a second and Michael didn´t know whether to be afraid or …

 

“I have to thank you Michael! When Chester came to Los Angeles he was a wreck. Normally I don´t like to talk about Chester when he is away but I have to get it off my system. But like I said, he was wreck. Bad things happened in Arizona, very bad things.”, she rambled while Michael stood frozen to his spot. “And believe me I was so afraid when he told me he wanted to go to school. I tried to convience him for private tutoring since Chester wanted to get an good education. I mean I´m proud that he has the will to do something in his life, that my baby is a fighter.”

 

Michael nodded understandingly. Yes Chester was definitely a fighter.

 

“But in a real high school? It just seemed so scary. I was so scared. But after the first day of school he came home like he had the best day of his life. He didn´t talk much about it but I assumed it´s because of another boy.”

 

She winked at Michael, who blushed slightly at her words. He laughed lightly and shifted back and forth on his feet. Michael found every word Mrs. Kempt said very interesting. It wasn´t much information but enough to make Michael all the more curious about his mate.

 

He just had to win Chester back.

 

“Yea well …” – Yea well I screamed at your grandson today, called him a slut and imputed him of fucking with every Alpha. God Michael was so ashamed of himself.

 

“So … it was nice to meet you Mrs. Kempt. I think … I think I will just go to the park then.”, he put on his politest smile, a smile he knew mother´s in law (or in this case grandmother´s in law) loved and shook her hand in good-bye.

 

“Please call me Liz.”, she smiled at him as Michael nodded in agreement, slightly happy that he at least had Chester´s grandmother wrapped around his finger. Now he had to apologize to Chester and everything would turn out amazing.

 

But Michael was not a foul, he knew it would take more than just a small   _I´m sorry_  to get Chester back, to get Chester to trust him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the nice reviews!! Here is the next chapter. It´s longer! More than 3000 words so please enjoy.
> 
> The ending is so cheesy but I think we all need Bennoda times already and they are beginning now. Angst will come soon but for now we all deserve happy Mike-Chaz-Time :)
> 
> At the end of the chapter are four spoilers for the story. I hope that will keep your interest for Omega of Mine.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Next chapter is waiting to be posted!!

 

Birds were chirping and the sky was a clear blue when Michael reached the park where the small summer fest was held. The weather had developed fine the past hours, it wasn´t as chilly anymore and Michael could leave his leather jacket in his car.

 

The half Asian exhaled noisily. Fests like that weren´t anything unusual in Los Angeles at this time. The nice summer weather supported people´s good moods and their desire to hang out in the nature. Especially students and teenagers met up in parks to make a nice BBQ and sit together and dance with good music in the background.

 

Michael could already hear soft Hip-Hop music and voices from afar and decided to just follow those sounds. He should have brought his skateboard, the young Alpha thought before reminding himself quickly that he was here to find Chester and make peace with him. He could skate with other teens another time.

 

Chester was now his highest priority.

 

Michael looked onto his wrist watch, shocked that it was already 6 p.m. The park was filled with people Michael knew and didn´t knew and since tomorrow wasn´t school, because most of the teacher´s still had their educating going on Michael was sure that the park would fill with more students the later the day went.

 

The smell of steaks and barbeque sauce filled his nostrils, making his stomach growl lowly. He hadn´t eaten much the whole day, the Alpha realized. First the incident with Chester, than Jason´s outburst.

 

He would eat soon, Michael thought and walked over to a spot where he could overlook most of the party on-goings.

 

Michael didn´t see Chester at first. His eyes wandered to the left and to the right, scanning every small group of people. Leto and some other football players were gathered around a table tennis table (yes, it´s really called table tennis table xD), screaming and cheering at each other. Michael rolled his eyes at them, especially when Dave, one of Leto´s most loyalist followers, got hit by the small plastic ball, screaming at the jock who dared to play the ball too hard.

 

God, what a pussy Farrell was. Michael snickered before returning to overlook the whole place.

 

Just when he thought that maybe old Liz had been mistaken about Chester being here with Anna, Michael´s eyes landed on the omega. His heart pumped wildly in his chest. He had to restrain himself to stalk over to the small boy and grab him, bringing him to a place where no one could see and watch Michael doing … things to Chester … sexy things. Michael´s inner animal growled.

 

He was wearing the exact same clothes he wore in school today, except of Michael´s too large jacket, the half Asian thought sullenly. What would he give to see Chester in his clothes again?

 

Chester was sitting on the ground with some other people Michael knew from school.

 

Three guys named Daron, John and Serj and a girl Angela. The guys plus another one called Shavo, who wasn´t there with them right now, were in a small unknown Metal band. Michael had been on several of their gigs in clubs or garages and really liked their music. Angela was like a Talinda duplicate, only blond, always wearing short skirts, high heels and tops just reaching her belly button. Michael had slept with Angela once or twice, he couldn´t really recall since it most happened on parties were he was drunk as shit.

 

Angela was an Alpha as well, which was the reason why it was quite uncommon for them to even have sex. And honestly Michael didn´t missed it. Sure Angela was kind of hot and good in bed, but that didn´t matter anymore.

 

He had only eyes for his Chester.

 

Michael wondered for a moment why Chester was sitting with them when he remembered that Anna was good friends with Serj and his band mates. Maybe she just went to the toilet or to get something to eat.

 

Daron, John and Serj were all Alphas which meant that Chester was basically surrounded by them. Not a fact Michael liked. His inner Alpha was roaring at the thought but he had to keep it down. Michael took a large breath, even looking away for a short time to calm his insides completely down.

 

When the half Asian felt more comfortable in his own skin and calmer about the situation he decided to join the small group. He was sure the guy´s wouldn´t mind and hoped sincerely Chester wouldn´t mind as well.

 

One step and –

 

“Stop this instant Michael Kenji Shinoda.”, a voice behind him interrupted him. With a raised eyebrow he turned only to see Anna behind him with her arms crossed above her chest.

 

“Yes?”, he asked, trying to sound as cool as possible while in reality he felt ashamed for what she had witnessed today.

 

Play it cool, just play it cool …

 

“Where do you think you are going? And what are you even doing here?”

 

Michael took a longing look at his mate before turning fully to the Beta girl while he didn´t dare to meet her eyes.

 

“I just want to go over there to Chester.”, he said, hoping Anna would just let it slide and go back to wherever she had come from. His conscience was bad enough, he didn´t need another one telling him what an ass he was.

 

But of course … no such luck.

 

“And what? Accuse him of … of sleeping with Daron, John and Serj? Or even worse Jared? Want to humiliate him even more in front of all the students?”

 

Perfect Anna; couldn´t even put the word “ _Fucking”_ into her faultless mouth.

 

She stepped closer, in a, for her, threatening way. Michael would have laughed into her face if the situation wasn´t so completely against him. She was right and she had every right to stop him after what he did. Only that he was really sorry and just wanted Chester to know.

 

“Anna, pal. I´m really sorry alright? I want to apolo- …”

 

“I´m not your pal! We were only hanging and calling ourselves friends because of Brad and Talinda.”, she barked up at him, her gaze sinister and cold. Colder than Michael could ever recall her looking. “I´m not considering you as my friend anymore Michael.”

 

She was about to turn when Michael spoke up.

 

“OMG What a loss!”, he called after her in a mocking tone. “I think I´m going to momma and cry my eyes out. Wohoo.”

 

He knew it was a bitch step to take. The words left his mouth and he regretted them immediately. Anna was just protecting his mate. He should be grateful that she cared so much about the small omega. But no, what did he have to do? Mock her.

 

“I´m sorry …”, he whispered guiltily, eyes locked onto the ground.

 

“Grow up Michael. I really hope Chester is not too blind and will not fall for you.”

 

Ouch. That really hurt.

 

Without another glance Anna went back to the BBQ where Michael saw Brad standing, looking at him like Brad wanted to kill him with the barbeque tong in his hand.

 

Michael knew better than to go over to Chester this soon. He should definitely wait a bit. He didn´t feel that good anyway right now. He not only lost two of his closest friends, he felt like an grade A asshole. And that´s all within the last seven days. If he wasn´t a worthy owner for the Biggest-asshole-in-the-whole-universe-award he didn´t know who else would be.

 

Michael chose to sit down under a nearby three so he could always take a look at what Chester was doing. Or what others were doing to Chester.

 

Right now Chester sat just there with his knees bent and his arms holding his knees to his chest, looking at something on the ground. Every now and then he nodded at something the boys said, only to look onto the ground again. He looked so cute that Michael wanted to pull him into his chest and kiss everything better.

 

Chester didn´t seem to have recognized him yet, which was a good thing Michael decided.

 

Pulling out his smart phone, an idea came into Michael´s mind. He would just write his omega a small text message. Nothing huge, just some simple words.

_I´m sorry please forgive me_ – too boring.

 _Let me explain_ – too short.

 _I´m the biggest asshole on earth_ – too expressionless.

 

He thought about it for a minute, sorting his mind and putting the words he wanted to let out into the right order.

 

 

I regret everything that happened today Chester. What I did was wrong and you never deserve to be threatened like that. Would you meet me in two hours in the park playground were the jungle gym stands? I´m not mad when you don´t show up. But I still hope you do.

I´m waiting for you.

\- Mike

 

 

 

That was cheesy, so damn cheesy. Michael fidgeted on the send button for several seconds before finally letting his finger ghost over it. The message was sent and Michael´s heart went crazy again.

 

He slipped his iPhone into his jeans pocket and just watched Chester as he sat there, seemingly oblivious to the text message he just received. Maybe Chester didn´t hear his phone? Or worse he had seen Michael writing the text and now didn´t want to look at it?

 

God, Michael scrubbed at his face with full force, wanting these thoughts to go away.

 

When he opened his eyes again, looking at Chester again, his heart stopped when Chester pulled his phone out and looked at its display.

 

He is reading your message, he is reading your message, Michael chanted inside his head. He wanted to flee, not seeing the omega´s reaction. Perhaps the hate in the omegas eyes, the disgust.

 

But what Michael saw was even worse.

 

Chester started to cry. First Michael had to sit up straighter, thinking he was imagining this. But after sitting straight, looking directly to Chester, the Alpha could see the quivering of the omegas small frame.

 

Michael whined at the sight of Chester clutching his phone in one hand and pressing his knees closer to his chest to put his head onto his them, curling into a sitting ball. Chester was not loud and for everyone else it might have look like the omega was just quivering. But not for Michael!

 

Could he go over? Should he go over?

 

His question was answered sooner than he liked by Serj and Daron scooting closer to Chester. Michael couldn´t hear them but was sure that the boys asked him what happened and why he was crying. They were nice, Michal could tell and immediate jealousy flared in his chest.

 

Michael couldn´t stand the sight of it all and stood up, dusting off his jeans. The hunger he felt long forgotten, Michael looked around shortly, meeting Anna´s and Brad´s dark gaze from afar before running into the quieter part of the park, where no students and teenagers were.

 

 

He arrived on the playground and immediately walked over to the jungle gym. Luckily there was no one else, no underage children nor annoying students, so Michael pulled out his cigarettes and black lighter and lit on one of his fags. Inhaling the toxic smoke, Michael sat down on one of the swings and looked around the quiet place.

 

On the walls of the jungle gym were different messages and letterings in graffiti or simple ink pencils. Michael even recognized one graffiti picture he did three or four years ago with Brad. It was a human like caricature, flipping the bird with a bold grin.

 

Michael smiled at the memory. He took another deep breath from his cigarette and blew the grey smoke into the orange-purplish sun setting sky, closing his eyes. Leaning his head back, Michal began to slowly whip on the swing.

 

Now he could only sit here and wait until Chester would come. If he would come at all.

 

The half Asian heaved a sigh, took another drag tried to think of more positive things. It was difficult, but in time he managed.

 

***

 

Two minutes were left from the two hours Michael gave Chester and he was nervous as hell.

 

Music was still faintly playing in the background, the only soothing source right now. When Michael listened closely he could even hear people laughing and talking.

 

One minute left.

 

Chester was maybe at home right now. Who knew? The omega surely was still pissed at him and Michal couldn´t blame him. The omega was on his free will, he could independently chose to attend or not and if his mate wanted to go home it was his right to do so.

 

But Michael would wait. He would wait until … until he wouldn´t hear the music anymore. Until he would fall asleep on the swing. Until all the hobos, criminals and bums from West Los Angeles would seek out the shelter of the children jungle gym in the midst of the large park.

 

Were here even many homeless people? Or even criminals on their free feet?

 

Hopefully not, Michael thought vacantly, just about to pull out his fifteenth or twentieth cigarette to smoke his foul mood and Chester´s rejection away.

 

There were certainly criminals out here, trying to hide or seeking shelter. Michael had never exactly met one here but he knew from class mates and friends that especially in parks like these drug dealers were not a rarity.

 

Michael could only hope that Chester made it home fine. That Anna or, even if Michael loathed that thought, Brad brought him home safely.

 

If Chester went on his own … as an omega … all alone in a place where cruel people were common practice …

 

Michael began to panic. Not just worrying but full out panicking.

 

“Shit.”, Michael mumbled in terror and stood up, fag falling carelessly onto the sandy ground.

 

He had to make sure Chester was fine!

 

What if someone was ripping Chester´s small body into a bush? Where no one could see him! Let alone find him!

What if someone was holding Chester´s fragile body down while – god! Michael gasped in alarm – while doing nasty things to his young and pure omega? Where no one could hear Chester scream! Nor hear him crying!

 

“No. No, no, no!”, Michael frantically started to scramble his way back to the party, looking if the omega was all right in the park with the others still or if he was safely at home. And if not he would search the whole city for his omega, his mate.

 

Michael hysterical movements made the sand under his feed sink a bit, bringing the Alpha to his knees. “Fuck!”, he screeched hastily, trying to stand up straight again when he heard the sound of leaves crackling under someone´s soles.

 

There was someone out there, coming closer and closer to where Michael was. Due to the ever growing darkness out there the Alpha could only make out the shadows of the figure.

 

Chester! Definitely Chester.

 

The way he walked and the petiteness of his body gave the omega away. Michael´s heart leaped in his chest. Chester came!

 

The things Michael felt in this moment, couldn´t be described. Mostly it was relief. Relief that Chester was fine and not somewhere in a bush or a cave.

 

When Chester was close enough for Michael to make out his face in the soft moonlight, he could see that the omega seemed to be a bit terrified.

 

“Michael?”, Chester asked into the silence, which made Michael finally stand up on his legs, knocking the sand grains off his jeans. It felt good that Chester trusted him enough to come alone to a place like this at this time of a day. Maybe he hadn´t lost his chances after all.

 

“What are you doing on the ground?”, the omega asked and Michael had to suppress a stupid, relieved laugh, not wanting to scare Chester away with his happiness.

 

“Sorry. I –I just fell. Long story.”

 

He immediately stepped closer to the smaller male, but not too close, giving Chester the privacy and space he needed.

 

“I know it may sound stupid and meaningless but it means the world to me.”, the half Asian began, eyes locking with Chester´s large almost black looking orbs. “I´m so sorry what happened today. But Chester I have to tell you something and I hope you don´t hate me after this.”

 

The Alpha carefully took both of Chester´s hands in his, still enough space between them and cleared his throat.

 

“When you are around me I can´t think straight, okay? It´s like I´m another person. You make me feel so possessive and … and like I want to own you.”

 

Okay that didn´t sound so creepy in his head. But no going back now, he had to let everything out.

 

“I know you for one week and I can´t imagine my life without you because I want you Chester. I want you so much and every time another Alpha comes I feel like I´m losing my mind. I hope you understand what I want to say.”

 

Chester looked up under his long eyelashes, giving a slight nod in response.

 

“And I´m so sorry about this because I don´t want to be like that. Like a possessive asshole but I can´t help myself.”

 

The omega gave a nod again, his gaze not lowering. Michael loved the way Chester looked up at him. It was almost in an admiring way. His eyes blazing and glowing in the moonlight, his lips slightly parted.

 

“So please Chester, tell me to stay away from you, tell me I´m not worth it and I stop. It will kill me but I will stop. I won´t bother you ever again.”, Michael clutched his small hands tighter in his before continuing. “Or tell me to fight for you, to make everything better, to be a better Alpha. An Alpha worth your time and love.”

 

The next thing Michael knew was that he had his arms full of a petite omega who mumbled something against his chest. Michael of course too shocked to be aware of anything other than his mate in his arms right now, hadn´t caught what Chester had mumbled.

“What Baby?”, Michael spoke into Chester´s blond and fresh smelling locks. “What did you say Baby?”

 

Chester lifted his head, their eyes locking again lovingly. “Alpha.”, Chester repeated and Michael´s chest filled with affection and pride.

 

“Yes, god yes.”, he whispered back, overcoming the distance by pulling Chester back into his body. Arms around each other they sank to the ground. Chester was clinging on him like his life depended on it and Michael loved every second of it. “I´m your Alpha. Yours! Please let me.”

 

“Mhm …”, Chester nodded madly into his shoulder. “…only you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bennoda next time ... so much more fluffy and sexy (woot) Bennoda ;)
> 
> You don´t want to read the spoilers that´s fine... just skip ahead.  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -  
> -
> 
> 1.) One of these character´s WILL die ...: Jason Shinoda - Brad Delson - Jared Leto - Donna Shinoda (the chapter is written but it´s a long time until then)  
> 2.) Liz Kempt is not Chester´s grandmother ... you will be shocked when you know who she really is ...  
> 3.) Someone else is falling in love with Chester soon ... (not Brad or Mike, they already are in love with him ;) )  
> and  
> 4.) Chester Bennington does not have Mike´s, Brad´s or Talinda´s age ...
> 
>  
> 
> Comment on it or just let it slide :) thanks for reading <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice reviews!! :*
> 
> hope you guys like this chapter. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> And even if most of the story is already written, I want you to tell me maybe some ideas you have, Something you want to see Mike and CHester doing or Brad and Chester doing or whatever. Anything :)
> 
> Thanks!!

Hand in hand they got back to the party which was even more occupied with people and students than before.

 

The night sky was almost black, only around the moon a dark blue due to the intense light. Michael loved the sight of it and Chester seemed to admire it as well. The small omega next to him was constantly looking up into the clear sky, letting himself be lead by Michael´s blindly as he watched the stars.

 

When Michael took a side glance at Chester he could see the moon in his dark huge eyes reflecting, making them shine beautifully.

 

The loud growling of his stomach tore Michael out of his thoughts as well as Chester from his longing glance above. The half Asian smiled down at Chester, while they walked down the past back to the others. He was now really hungry, not just a bit but like whale-eating hungry.

 

“Are you hungry?”, the Alpha asked.

 

“A bit.”

 

Michael nodded and led Chester over to the grill where just a few people were standing. Most of the students now were sitting somewhere with a bottle of Jack or Jim or dancing to the loud music. Still some meat, streaks and sausages were left so the Alpha didn´t hesitate.

 

“What would you like?”, Michael called over the loud music, glaring at the tasty looking meat. His mouth watered at the sight of it.

 

“I want … a corn-dog.”, Chester leaned up and said it out loud into Michael´s ear. The Alpha didn´t think further about it and screamed to Robert, who was standing behind the barbeque with a bottle of beer in his hand.

 

“Hey Rob! One corn dog for Chester and for me two steaks, three spare ribs and a bit of that salad over there.”

 

Robert nodded and got to work, making one plate ready for Michael and a corn dog ready for Chester.

 

When Michael took the plate into his hand, he immediately grabbed Chester´s hand, which was not occupied with the corn dog, not wanting to let Chester go for just one single second.

 

The Alpha looked around the place, deciding that he didn´t wanted to sit in a crowd of drunken people. They sat down on a large stone, a bit aloof where they still could hear and see students but weren´t in general contact with them.

 

Before Chester could place himself next to Michael, the Alpha pulled the small body close and heaved Chester without any great effort into his lap. The omega smiled around the food in his mouth but kept silent as Michael greedily began to gulp chunks of meat down his throat into his empty stomach.

 

Even though Michael had a much larger portion than Chester, he finished while Chester had just eaten half of his fried sausage.

 

Michael shifted a bit and threw the paper plate into a nearby trashcan, carefully placing his hand onto Chester´s belly so the smaller boy won´t fall down.

 

The strong Alpha settled into a comfortable position, holding his mate to his chest while said one nibbled away on his food. Michael felt good, to say at least. Not perfect because there were still so many issues with the way his infuriating nature was but definitely better than some hours ago when he didn´t knew whether Chester would forgive him or hate him forever.

 

“Michael?”

 

The Alpha was brought out of his thoughts by his mate turning to look at him, licking the sauce from his lips. Michael swallowed visibly not daring to imagine Chester licking something else from his sinful lips.

 

“Yes Baby?”, Michael said hoarsely, clearing his throat as soon as the words left his mouth.

 

“Why is one of your eyes white?”, Chester paused, looking slightly frightened. “I-I don´t mean to offend you … please don´t be m-mad at me.”

 

“No Chester I´m not mad at you.”, he instantly stroked his fingers through Chester blond curls softly in a reassuring manner. He had scared Chester enough today. “The father of my father had a white eye too, some of my far relatives as well. It´s just a genetic thing, nothing special. And I can see with that eye as much as with the other one.”

 

Michael leaned closer and shamelessly breathed in the omegas wonderful scent, which made him all dizzy and shaky with filthy, indecent thoughts. Thoughts about Chester under his muscled body, writhing in pleasure and submission for his Alpha.

 

“I l-like your eyes, especially the white one.”, Chester said, his voice honest as well as his gaze on Michael.

 

“Thank you and I like yours as well.”, Michael muttered into Chester strands of hair, enjoying the scent of them too much right now. This scent was so alluring to Michael, something the Alpha hadn´t experienced before. Ever.

 

He had have sex with so much students and people in general. Whether it were girls or boys (mostly girls, because they were just so easy). But no one of them had brought out those kinds of deep feelings and emotions and most of all want.

 

Michael´s breath got more and more shallow, not realizing that there was a slight, or rather a large problem in his pants. A problem in shape of his cock, waking to the sound of Chester munching along his corn-dog. Before Michael could help himself his gaze wandered from Chester´s blond locks to his mouth where the sausage stuck between his lips.

 

‘Oh God’, Michael thought silently to himself as he watched his slight mate sucking on the food. Shit, wasn´t Chester supposed to eat this fucking corn-dog? And not suck on it like he would suck Michael´s cock?

 

Okay he definitely had to get these thoughts away before something bad happened. Something Michael would never forgive himself.

 

He had to change his thoughts and start to make things better with Chester. Not reducing the omega to a sex slave or a fuck buddy. This boy on his lap was his mate, the man Michael wanted to have children and a family with. Someone he wanted to share his life.

 

“Chester, I´m really sorry about what happened.”, Michael stated therefore, willing his inappropriate erection away.

 

“I told you. It´s fine …”, Chester began but was cut off by Michael quickly. Michael had enough of Chester´s gentle and kind words, he didn´t deserve them. He felt like he had to fight for forgiveness this time.

 

“No but Chester I still feel like an asshole.” He shifted the omega again on his legs so that he was directly looking at him. Luckily Chester was finished with the corn-dog as well, helping Michael lose his dirty imaginations, concentrating to the task at hand.

 

 “Look, I´m so new to everything what´s happening. I don´t want to blame my hormones, but I …”, he pressed his nose close to Chester´s throat, moving up to his ear and starting hair line. Michael just couldn´t deny himself the bodily contact to his mate. “… I can´t help the jealousy I feel when I see you with anyone else or the strong possession over you.”

 

“If you want me to I can try to avoid other people Mike…”

 

“No but Chester that´s not what I really want.”, the Alpha stated straight away, looking shocked into Chester´s blazing eyes.  “I would never discard you the right to have contact to other people. You are your own person Chester! I hate myself for how possessive I feel. I just hope we can spend more time together from now on. And try to learn more about each other and about ourselves.”

 

“I hope that too Michael.”

 

“You wanted to show me a nice place for my artwork. You know, the landscape. Maybe you have time this weekend?”, Michael asked hopefully, a smile gracing his lips. Chester smiled at as well and Michael felt the urge to lean in and kiss those luscious lips. “I could drive us to a nice place you know. How does that sound?”

 

“Sounds wonderful.”, Chester whispered and closed, much to Michael´s surprise and delight, the gap between his mouth and Michael´s cheek and pressed a soft kiss onto the stubbles.

 

The half Asian´s heart fluttered by Chester´s cute but innocent gesture. A kiss was a kiss after all. And every kiss he would get from Chester would make Michael happy until the day he died. That was for sure.

 

“I think I want to go home. It´s late already.”, Chester whispered into the night, pressing himself nearer to Michael´s chest.

 

“Yes of course. I will drive you.”, Michael offered dazedly, the kiss totally blew his mind. Not only the kiss but Chester´s own initiative. Chester was without doubt opening up to him.

 

Putting Chester back onto the ground and standing up himself, Michael grabbed Chester´s hand after adjusting his growing erection and guided them both back to his car.

 

Serj and Daron waved them from afar as they watched them go. Michael smiled and nodded in acknowledge while Chester waved back bravely.

 

“The guys are pretty cool.”, Michael stated honestly. “They have a band.”

 

“Yea they told me.”

 

“I bet they have a gig soon. Maybe we can ask them Wednesday in school and make plans for attending. What do you say?”

 

“Sure. I would love to listen to their music.”, Chester smiled up, walking tentatively next to Michael until both reached the black BMW. Opening the door for the omega, Chester smiled and thanked Michael for the nice move.

 

They drove in silence. The park was not far away from their home and the streets were by all means not busy. But they still needed some time to reach their destination.

 

Michael couldn´t help but let his mind wander back to Chester´s chaste kiss. When such a small kiss got him this crazy, what would a real kiss on his lips do to him?

 

He groaned lowly, careful that Chester wouldn´t hear it and budged in the driver seat while standing by a red light.

 

Chester´s body was definitely the largest turn on for the Alpha. What would he give to see everything of Chester´s body, without clothes covering his small frame. Michael bet that Chester´s whole skin was the softest skin around the world, his nipples the pinkest and perkiest ones.

 

Michael would love to suck those small pebbles into his mouth, making the omega whine in satisfaction. Michael had seen in porn so many sexy things and damn he wanted to do all these things to Chester. Whether lick and taste his small asshole, making him wide for his large cock or spraying his cum all over Chester´s beautiful innocent face, making the omega look obscene and soiled.

 

Oh yea, he would so fuck into his palm over Chester´s face, while the omega would just look up at him on his knees with large brown eyes, not knowing what was going on when Michael would finally shoot his white cum all over his plush lips and reddened cheeks. Chester would kneel in front of Michael in the most submissive way ever, just waiting for his Alpha to taint him and dirty him...

 

“Michael! The light turned green.”

 

The half Asian was interrupted by Chester´s worried voice and instantly started to drive.

 

“Sorry …”, Michael had the urge to apologize for his thoughts. Again! Again he could only think about sex. What the fuck was wrong?

 

He really had to get a grip on himself or else he would lose his mind. Maybe he should talk to his father about Alpha-problems, asking him if he was the same when he was younger. Yes he would definitely do that tomorrow.

 

He just had to bring Chester home now, go to sleep, maybe even jacking himself off and talk to his dad.

 

Not touching Chester until he got his hormones in control.

 

***

 

“Oh oh fuck!”, he screamed loudly, almost aggressively. “Fuck yea!”

 

His eyes tightly closed Michael fucked up into the tight heat over him.

 

Small moans filled his ears and Michael felt obligated to please his omega mate, to make Chester feel the highest kind of pleasure possible. He was responsible for his omegas needs, only he could make the small boy feel like that.

 

“Oh baby, fucking shit.”, Michael encouraged breathlessly, holding onto the hips which were constantly moving up and down, enveloping his hard cock again and again in a tight channel. “Faster baby, god baby faster.”

 

Michael opened his eyes again, wanting to watch his beautiful mates and his body moving together in synchronization. They just belonged together and Michael needed to see them, so see his cock driving into Chester´s hole.

 

When he did, shock came in waves, flowing through his body like sharp hurtful bolts.

 

That ass which was bouncing in front of him was too large, the skin too tan, the hair too dark, too long, the moans too confident and the moves too smooth and sure. Gone was the image of Chester and the sound of his small gasping moans.

 

Talinda was screaming like mad, riding out her orgasm while Michael came himself before he got soft inside her, groaning in despair of what he just did.

 

It felt good, yes. But his conscience after was killing him.

 

“Wow Mike. Back being an animal or what? The party got you hot and bothered?”, the Latin beta breathed hard, still exhausted the sex they just had. She laughed as she leaned down to kiss Michael onto his lips.

 

Michael mumbled something he didn´t even made out himself fully, but turned away before her lips could reach his. No, he would never again kiss any other person than Chester. That was only for him and his mate.

 

“Mhh … “, Talinda switched to his bearded cheek, pressing her full lips against it. “ … want to go a second round after I blow you back to hardness?”

 

“Nah … ´m too tired. Sorry.”, the Alpha evaded, sitting up in the back of his car whilst pulling his jeans and boxer shorts back up over his rear.

 

“Oh Mike your stamina was never that low. I bet we could go again in three minutes.”, she crawled down, her mouth right over the open zipper. But Michael just pushed her away roughly, not caring that she skidded down the backseat.

 

“I´m too exhausted. Seriously. Let´s just head back.”, he mumbled and did his zipper up before Talinda could reach out for him again.

 

They climbed back into the front seats and straightened their crumbled clothes.

 

He shouldn´t have called Talinda and ask her to come out and meet him around the corner of the street they both lived in. He was so horny after Chester left that he had to relieve the tension with someone. Or else his hand would be broken due to his hard thrusts or Chester would cry and scream at him because Michael would attempt to rape him. And either of those things was any good.

 

Talinda could take it. She even wanted to.

 

It was kind of sick that it felt good and wrong at the same time.

 

Tomorrow he would have a deep conversation with his father. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again, even if most of the story is already written, I want you to tell me maybe some ideas you have, Something you want to see Mike and CHester doing or Brad and Chester doing or whatever. Anything :)
> 
> Thanks!!
> 
> Leave a comment, the more comments the faster the update :*


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the delay -.- I don´t know what the fuck is wrong but I updated two times, and two times it didn´t upload my file. Of course I didn´t recognized at first so the days passed and passed.
> 
> Sorry :/
> 
> I am now uploading on my fathers laptop and I promised Gina two chaps. I decided to upload the second chap tomorrow. sorry Gina <3 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think.

Michael heaved a frustrated sigh when he closed the front door of his home, letting his jacket sink to the ground. He didn´t bother to hang it up. His mood was down.

 

It was a shitty idea to have sex with Talinda again after they just had fucked the whole weekend. It´s not like he didn´t knew. It was just every time right before he had sex it just felt right. Talinda´s soothing words, the thought about protecting the omega from his lustful instincts … it was just right.

 

But the time after was the worst.

 

Michael already knew when he stepped into his unmade, messy room that he wouldn´t sleep the night and lay there thinking about all this shit he was doing. Chester was so pure and innocent while Michael felt like a dirty slut.

 

The Alpha growled deep in his throat and let himself fall onto his bed facedown. His life sucked so much.

 

“Michael?”, he heard a deep loud voice in his room and immediately turned around, watching as his father came into his room, closing the door noiselessly. Well normally when his father came into his room, Michael felt annoyed and just wanted his father to leave as soon as possible. But now the young Alpha felt the strong urge to tell him everything that happened the past week. With Brad, with Chester, with Talinda. And at the same time he felt too proud, too ashamed to tell any of this stuff.

 

“Are you – are you still mad at me?”, he decided to say instead of breaking down just yet. “I´m kind of sorry for what happened yesterday you know…”

 

“Sit down Michael.”, his father simply said and Michael swallowed when he sat up straight, his father placing himself next to him on his bed as the older Alpha looked around disapprovingly. His mother and father always hated the messiness in his room.

 

The silence was not comfortable for Michael and he dearly hoped his father would just say something soon. Before the teen could think about something to say himself a loud and piercing “Jason told me.” was thrown into the room.

 

 

Michael immediately looked up into his father´s eyes, the shock must be clearly visible in his features.

 

In his mind he was screaming hectically _What? OH fuck? What did this asshole tell dad?_

 

His father knew about Talinda and him? Or about the Chester incident at school today? Shit this was so confusing and frustrating.

 

_Play it cool Michael, play it cool._

 

“What – what exactly did he tell you?”, he asked as calmly as possible, trying to look stronger than he in reality felt.

 

His father seemed to watch Michael´s every movement, every corner of his face, every trade of his being. “About what happened today in school. Why you were coming home earlier than usual.”, he said with almost no emotion. Sometimes it was so hard to tell if the elder Alpha was calm or just pretending to be calm. And that scared Michael most.

 

“Oh.”, he answers, not holding his father´s gaze any longer, too scared to see the disappointment in his eyes. Michael felt small in comparison to his father, and that didn´t feel good. He wanted to be strong, a leader, a dominant human being, just as strong and mighty as his father. But now, he was a loser and a failure.

 

“I want you to tell me now what happened.”, Kenji demanded in a fierce voice and yes, his father was clearly just pretending to be calm. For the sake of them both.

 

“Dad …”, Michael whined but stopped when he looked back up shortly and saw his Alpha father staring at him in a way that didn´t leave any argumentation or protest.

 

“I had an argument with Brad. And I was really mad.”, Michael pressed out.

 

“Brad is your best friend Michael. Was ever since you both were in kindergarten together.”

 

“I know dad. But so many things happened the past week. He doesn´t deserve any better.”, he immediately retorted. In his mind it felt right to say it like this, that Brad deserved all this. But saying it out loud, Michael had a hard time to believe his own fucking words.

 

“So yea. I had an argument with Brad. After that Chester came over. It was right after practice with my football team. So yea … he came over and when we talked Chester suddenly told me that he had met with Brad the other day.”

 

“They had a date?”

 

Michael shook his head. “No. They met in a park on Sunday.” _While I was fucking Talinda …_

 

“I was so blinded and didn´t listen to Chester anymore. All I could see was Brad and Chester … together. And it was killing me dad! I couldn´t bear it that my ex best friend and my … Chester met behind my back.”

 

Kenji just nodded as Michael continued in a pitiful, total unmanly voice.

 

“I called Chester names and …”

 

“What did you call him?”, his father asked, intensely looking at him while Michael had his eyes trained onto the bed sheets.

 

“Dad I don´t … I can´t repeat it.”

 

“Do it Michael.”

 

Michael let out a defeated sigh, hating himself for ever putting those words combined with his mate out. “A slut.”, but it was too low even for him make out his words. Of course his father hadn´t understood a word either. “A slut!”, he said louder this time, hoping that the ground would open up and eat him up.

 

There was again this silence, which hung heavily in the room and the air around them.

 

The older Alpha hummed deeply, shifting on Michael´s bed awkwardly. Michael could sense his father´s uneasiness which made him feel the same. “So let me get this straight son. Chester is the slut when in reality you are the one who is sleeping with another person.”

 

Wait! What?

 

Oh god!

 

“Dad?”

 

“Maybe it wasn´t his place to do, but Jason told me that as well. That he saw you and Talinda.”

 

Michael gulped loudly; the room began to spin slightly.

 

“Michael look at me.”, he heard his father say and did as he was told, even if it was hard for the teenager.

 

“I understand how you feel son. I really do. When I was younger and met your mother, I was crazy. She is not an omega so the effects weren´t as tough as yours are. But still, some days it was so hard for me to keep myself in control.”

 

He felt his father´s hands on his shoulder, giving him some kind of comfort and closeness.

 

“You are young Michael and you met Chester a week ago. Normally I would say that you should wait and see if he really is the right one. But between omegas and Alphas the bond is more strong so I don´t doubt that Chester is your partner, the mate everyone, and you, is looking for.”

 

The young Alpha started to look back up again at his leader and was glad to see concern and not hate or disgust.

 

“But Michael you always have to keep something in your mind. As long as you will live.

 

Keep in mind, that omegas have other feels than you. I´m not an omega-expert like your mother but I know that they - without sounding rude – that omegas are much more emotional and affected by this than you or any Betas.”

 

Michael felt his heart live up again at the thought of Chester and his omega´s feelings. He was fucking responsible for him, his father was right.

 

“They are fragile and in many cities and countries still threatened like animals. Be careful with him Michael and don´t destroy this bond between you two by tainting your love with careless sex you have with other people.”

 

At the mention of sex, Michael felt ashamed right away but he didn´t dare to back down again. He was enough of a pussy already. It was time to be responsible for the shit he had done.

 

“I can and will only tell you once son. End, whatever you have with our neighbor´s daughter. End it. Right now. Michael, your mother doesn´t know any of this and believe me, if she knew any of this, she would freak out. You know how much she loves omegas. Even Chester, though she never met him. All she can talk about is that you met someone. When your mother is with her friends she even talks about hoping to meet the omega boy soon.”

 

“I know dad.”

 

“Okay so we have deal Michael. First stop having inappropriate meetings with this girl. Second apologize to Brad, try to make it right with him. I´m sure he never wanted to steal Chester away. And third and most important of all apologize to Chester. He doesn´t deserve this. I bet Chester´s feelings for you are even stronger and deeper than the feelings you have for him.”

 

That he already apologized to Chester didn´t matter in this moment, all that mattered was that he would make it right again. As soon as possible, just like his father said.

 

Michael didn´t know why but suddenly he felt so much lighter, like everything was blasted away. Like his father had just opened his eyes and shown him the right path.

 

Kenji was everything Michael wanted to be someday. They smiled at each other, sharing a short father son moment before Kenji stood up, ruffling Michael´s black hair and retreating the room.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is the next part. Please enjoy.
> 
> I promise that the happy moment will come soon. ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

Against Michael´s first thought he slept amazing that night. The conversation with his father seemed to take every doubt and fear away from him.

 

When he woke in the morning, not bothering to look at the bedside watch, since he hadn´t had to go to school today, his thoughts wandered to Chester right away.

 

Chester with his perfect face, his perfect body. Those luscious lips, large eyes and tight bubble butt. His incredible light voice, the nervousness in every single touch and the insecurity in his every move.

 

It was normal for healthy boys to get aroused in the mornings. Especially in the mornings. But the thought of the omega intensified the urgency to touch his weeping cock.

 

“Fuck.”, he whispered as he wrapped his hand around his member, feeling suddenly more satisfied than ever. It felt good that he wasn´t betraying Chester, he could enjoy it so much more.

 

To increase his intense feelings Michael grabbed the remote for his CD-player and pressed the on button, while still moving his other hand up and down his cock.

 

Dirty Hip-Hop music blasted through the speakers loudly. He didn´t care what his family thought. They never made a fuss about it when he listened to music in his room, even if it was louder than normal.

 

Michael imagined Chester in his bed, looking up from under his covers, swimming in the Alpha´s scent, while Michael predatorily moved over to where the omega laid. Brown large eyes would stare up at him in the most innocent way the half Asian could visualize.

 

The steady beat of the music and his perverted thoughts made Michael groan and rub faster and harder.

 

Michael would slowly take hold of his bed sheets and pull them away. Away from Chester´s body, revealing the omega´s small body to the cold of Michael´s room so goose-bumps would be visible on his pale alabaster skin.

 

Chester would lie there, no knowing what to do. Completely at Michael´s mercy

 

“Fuck baby boy.”, Michael moaned out loud. Happy that the music was covering most of the noises his mouth left.

 

The Alpha spread his muscular legs, kicking his annoying sheets away in the progress and bent his knees so his feet were flat on the mattress. He immediately began to fuck up into his tight fist, groaning and screaming at the tight feel around his cock.

 

Seconds after Michael came with “Chester!” on his lips, rolling onto his side in exhaustion.

 

The music ended as well and a new song started. Michael smiled to himself, wiping his cum soaked hands in his blanket. He would call Chester after eating breakfast and working out in the gym and spent the rest of the day with his omega.

 

***

 

Michael knew, he just knew that Brad would be in the gym as well. Of course. If he hadn´t been, it would have been fine as well and Michael would have sought him out another time.

 

Adjusting to the new situation the Alpha took a deep breath and was just starting to walk over to where Brad was pulling weights. Michael stopped in his tracks when he decided to change into his sports clothes first.

 

10 minutes later Michael was ready and looking for Brad again who was now running on a treadmill not too far away.

 

The gym was not extremely busy since most people were working that time of the day but it was still enough that some guys had to wait until their train machine was not occupied anymore.

 

“Hey dude.”, Michael said lamely, trying to sound casual.

 

Brad looked at him shortly before turning back, only to run faster. Sweat was already dripping down his former best friend´s forehead. And suddenly Michael hoped that he could call Brad his best friend again soon.

 

“The past week was fucked up. All those things I did and said were stupid.”, Michael tried again and could see the eye roll in Brad´s eyes.

 

“I hope you forgive me and we can start over. You are my best friend Brad. Since like ever.”

 

Brad halted suddenly and stepped down from the treadmill, wiping his face with a towel. He took a large sip from a nearby bottle before he spoke.

 

“Oh now I´m your best friend again?”

 

“No Brad. You always were my best friend. I was just … I don´t know. Chester messed up my head and I took it out on you.”

 

Michael shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

 “I knew you liked Chester the second I saw him with you.”, Brad began to say, one hand playing with the bottle. “Is it wrong that I still … I still wanted him?”

 

Michael swallowed roughly, his throat tight. “Brad …”

 

“I want to be honest with you.”, Brad locked eyes with Michael. It was an intense gaze and Michael had to contain himself from looking away.

 

“It´s not wrong. I still do. I still want Chester.”

 

“What?”, Michael whispered, his voice wavering from all the emotions he felt all of a sudden.

 

“Sorry Mike. We are no friends anymore. We are rivals.”

 

“Brad are you fucking serious right now?”, the young Alpha asked disbelievingly, trying to look inside Brad´s head, trying to find out if his friend was kidding or not.

 

“I am.”

 

With one last look the other Alpha turned around, heading for the showers. Michael was too shocked at first to even breathe let alone move a limb.

 

That went not as he had imagined. What the fuck did just happen? Was Brad really doing this right now? After all the time they spent together?

 

The half Asian teen could just gape after his friend, too confused to put any sense into anything. Nothing made sense, fucking nothing.

 

Only one thing. One thing Michael knew all along.

 

Brad fucking Delson wanted _his_ mate!

 

“Wait up you fucking asshole!”, Michael screamed abruptly, running after Brad to the showers.

 

When he entered the room Brad had just pulled his shirt over his head, only wearing his sport pants.

 

“You want Chester huh?”, Michael growled deeply not caring that the other boys in the shower room were looking at them both incredulously.

 

“Problem?”, Brad simply shrugged which made Michael only more furious.

 

“If that´s a problem you ask motherfucker? You have the balls to fucking ask me if that´s a problem?”, Michael screamed so loud his lungs burned in his chest.

 

“I was apologizing to you, you sorry ass and what do I get from my so called best friend?”, Michael´s voice dropped an octave deeper while taking a step closer to the afro haired Alpha. “I´m getting stabbed in my back.”

 

“Boo – fucking – hoo! You are such a cry baby do you know that Shinoda? Always feeling sorry for yourself.” “The world doesn´t revolve around you. This is not about you!”

 

“This is about Chester and fuck, I fell in love with him as well! Don´t you get that?”

 

Silence. There was nothing to be heard in the room anymore. Everyone stood still, even the guys who hadn´t been involved in this argument. Michael´s world spun slowly when he began to realize what Brad had just said.

 

“Why does it have to be Chester? There are so many omega´s out there, just …”, Michael trailed off, feeling worn out and weak.

 

“What? Look for someone else? Why should I?”, Brad shout back angrily. “Do you know what your problem is Michael? You are too sure of yourself. Why are you even sure Chester likes you the same?”

 

“He fucking told me yesterday you crazy bastard!”

 

“Oh and you know what Chester told me yesterday as well? Before you came to the park? Chester told me that he was scared. Scared and full of fear because of you asshole.”

 

“But I told him why I reacted the way I did …”, he spoke up but was halted by Brad´s cutting voice.

 

“That´s so you Mike! You always assume just because you come and say some pretty words everything is going to be fine. But it´s not. Yes maybe Chester told you that he likes you.

 

But perhaps you should think about the _Why_!”, Brad laughs darkly, his eyes shining mischievously. “He is scared of you Michael! Of course he tells you what you want to hear! Chester knows you will hurt him, maybe even kill him if he doesn´t feel the same you do! Am I right?”

 

No! No that would never … just … no! That wasn´t true was it? Chester would never think that way about him!

 Michael broke out in cold sweat.

 

“Yea Mike.”, Brad voice sounded surreal, so foreign in Michael´s ears. “You could never stand the idea of Chester being with someone else … or me.”

 

 

It was like Michael didn´t know the person anymore. It felt like he and this person in front of him had never shared all those years together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Michael listened to while masturbating was Lil Rob - Let me bring out the freak in you


End file.
